


The Jade Bracelet

by eravicis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Drama, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Slow Burn, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eravicis/pseuds/eravicis
Summary: It's the unlikeliest of reunions, one that leaves only confusion, questions, and danger. They knew each other in school, but haven't seen each other since Newt's expulsion. Rediscovering old connections, learning about new creatures in the midst of two wizarding worlds, Newt Scamander and his old friend, Athena Liang, will have to work together to keep both of their worlds from falling apart.
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Original Female Character(s), Newt Scamander/Original Female Character(s), Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Newt

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you for giving my story a chance and thank you for peeking in here, even if it's out of curiosity.
> 
> If you're here for something that's hopefully fun to read with a flair for drama, angst, slow-burning romance, and climatic magic fights, hello and welcome! Basically, this story came to fruition as I wanted to further expand on a tumultuous time during the 1920s and the lack thereof in the series. This story is largely a huge world-building of the English, American, and Chinese Wizarding Worlds. I wanted to address a few things that I felt were lackluster and decided to take my own spin on the series.
> 
> This story specifically takes place right before and even during _FB &WTFT: Crimes of Grindelwald,_ and right after _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them._
> 
> The face claim I'm using for my character—if you're interested—is Ju Jingyi.
> 
> Warning for my readers, however, that there will be depictions of violence, racism, sexism, drugs, drug abuse, and criminal activity. Please read at your own discretion.
> 
> **DISCLAIMER.**
> 
> _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ and all related characters and elements are the property, copyright, and trademark of J.K. Rowling and no ownership or claim on said property, copyright, or trademark is made or implied by their use in the work(s) of fan fiction presented here. This fan fiction constitutes a personal comment on the aforesaid properties pursuant to the doctrines of fair use and fair comment. This fan fiction is non-commercial, not for sale or profit, and may not be sold or reproduced for commercial purposes.
> 
> In other words, I own nothing but the plot, worldbuilding aspects (ideas anyway?), and Athena Liang.

"Then you belong in... Hufflepuff!"

Applause breaks out across the Grand Hall and a small girl at the tender age of ten looks out at the strangers dressed in robes of varying colors. With a small nod of thanks to the professor who placed the sorting hat on her head, she heads down to the table filled with eager and happy faces. Some even clapped her on the shoulder, happy that she's sorted into their house. She's barely able to muster up a smile in return, their energy almost contagious.

After sitting down and adjusting the new robes, she peers up to see the rest of her fellow new students slowly get called to be sorted.

She doesn't pay attention, rather, she's curious about the food that she's going to eat. In fact, the last time she's eaten English food was when an English businessman came home to meet with her parents about some kind of business. The staff had to prepare the meal with the English man in mind.

After all, her family is from far away.

A boy sits down next to her, about the same size as she is and she turns to face him. He has a smattering of freckles on his face with unruly brown hair. But he looks as uncomfortable as she feels here that she forces herself to practice the English she's taught.

"Hi," she says and inwardly cringes. She can hear the other students being called to the Sorting Hat. Almost finished.

His gaze flicks up to her, briefly and then returns his attention to the plate in front of him.

"Hello," he responds, a moment later.

Amid the cacophony of the students talking among themselves, she feels dwarfed and small and wishes she could hide somewhere that isn't here.

And just as quickly as their conversation starts, it dies.

She rubs her wrist, hidden underneath her robes' sleeves, and tries to think of her grandparents and what they would say in this situation. She wanted to make new friends, yes, but her nervousness tells her another thing altogether.

"What's... what's that you're rubbing?"

She turns to the boy next to her, unsure if she's heard him talk or not since he hasn't looked her way. But, he seems to be paying attention and she holds her wrist out, hidden underneath the large tables. It's a jade bangle with what could've been cracks are instead filled with golden and red material. There's nothing extraordinary about it, but she knows it's different than normal jade bangles.

He turns his head, looking it over with a raised brow.

"My—" For a moment, she isn't sure if it's something to share, but she wants to try making friends—it'd make her grandmother happy that she is, "—my grandparents' said it's made from the eggshells of a Chinese Fireball."

His eyes widen. He, hesitantly, reaches forward. But then his hands stop just short of her arms. "May I?"

She nods and he reaches out to twirl the bangle around her wrist. It shows off the glints of gold and shimmering red that catches from the candles hovering above them. "It's the red part, right?"

She nods again and he flashes her a smile.

"What do their eggs look like?" She's taken aback by his question, surprised he wants to keep the conversation going. She gulps down her nerves and continues, excited and nervous.

"Red—red with some gold tinges on the edges—they're like spikey all around it so it's really hard to pick one up without it hurting," she explains, describing it to the best she can remember. "B-But, they don't come out like that when the mom lays them though, and they become spikey after a few hours of being in the air and the mom's body."

For a moment, there's a smile he makes that relaxes her and she smiles back.

"That's—that's _brilliant_."

Now finding enough courage, she introduced herself.

"I'm Athena."

His gaze is fleeting but when he focuses on her, he says, "I'm Newt, Newton Scamander."

And she smiles.

— x —

"Mister Scamander, your book is simply amazing!" A fan gushes when Newt nods, bowing his head just shortly after he quirks his lips into a smile. It's genuine, for the most part, and Newt is happy that the book is so well received.

They hand him his book that he's spent the last several years writing. Completed and published at last.

"And who shall I make this out to?" he asks, but he doesn't meet their gaze. He's focused on the book in front of him and with a quill in hand, he waits for their words.

"Please make that out to Markus, thank you."

His gaze flits up, quick enough to perceive their giddiness and his mouth twitches into another smile. It's actually difficult for him to not smile since the release of _Fantastic Beasts And Where to Find Them_. Those in the wizarding community are finding it awe-inspiring, informative, and revolutionary for its time as no one else has given it a try to understanding these creatures.

It's only when the last book is signed and the patrons are gone that it leaves Leta, Theseus, and himself. With the day over, Theseus places a hand on Newt's shoulder.

"You did an amazing job, Newt," he says, his voice tinged with pride.

While Newt isn't necessarily close to his brother, he takes the praise with surprising ease. He bows his head again, averting his gaze with the corners of his lips twitching into a genuine smile. "Thanks," he says, knowing his brother is being sincere and his hand drops from his shoulder.

They make their way to the door and shortly after saying his thanks to the shop keeps of Flourish and Blotts, Leta and Theseus wait for him.

He pauses, turning to see Leta warmly smile. "Let's go get a bite and head home."

Newt averts his gaze, deciding to focus his attention on her shoulder. "You go ahead—but thank you for the offer."

Theseus frowns. "It's a celebration dinner, on Leta and I, on the successful launch of your book. Don't you want to celebrate it?"

Newt flicks his gaze to Theseus, briefly, and then bows his head. Since their announcement of their engagement, it's been a little peculiar to be included with them. Though his old school years' feelings have changed and are otherwise gone, it still leaves a strange and perhaps even bitter taste in his mouth. But, at least it doesn't hurt. "I really appreciate it, I do, but I have my creatures to take care of and I really would like an early night."

There's a short pause when Theseus and Leta exchange glances.

"Are you sure?" Leta asks. "This is a good a time as any for us to catch up—come on, it's a celebration of all your years of hard work!"

His mouth twitches into a smile, fleeting, and he nods. "Yes, but there will be other days. And thank you, Leta, but I really best be going for the night."

"Alright, if you say so." Theseus sounds unconvinced, but he isn't one to pry. "Goodnight, Newt. Get home safe, alright?"

Leta approaches him. "Take care." And smiles again. "Again, congratulations on the publication."

It's only a moment more before he lifts his gaze to watch as his brother and Leta apparate away that he follows suit.

With all of his creatures attended to, an hour later, Newt finds himself prepping for the next meals' of the next coming days that he almost misses the owl that appears with a letter in its beak. He does a double-take, flicking his gaze once at the notification and then glancing back when he looks away.

He frowns. Newt isn't expecting anyone to send him much of anything in the recent days that he finds it odd.

Newt gives the owl a rub and a treat as thanks for the delivery and heads upstairs. He quickly opens the letter to faintly smile. Oh, it's a letter from an old friend he's made back from his years in Hogwarts. They've always been his own cheerleader on his endeavors to magical creatures and now, to his embarrassment, his first fan. Though, in recent years, they're more penpals since he hasn't seen her since he was sixteen.

_Dear Newt,_

_First off, I'd like to congratulate you on the release of your book! Would you find it amusing that your dear old friend here is a fan?_

_Though, I'll confess, the book is so beautifully well written and quite informative..._

The letter continues on to describe their feelings on the subject, her passion for the magical creatures is as evident as his own when she provides sketches of creatures she's seen and some of them, he's yet to see himself.

But as the weeks go by, he gets more and more fan mail after the success of the book's release makes it to the bestseller list by the end of March.

The fan letters are something he tries to actively answer for a time, dedicating a good portion of his evenings to answering. Most especially since his evenings are left a little quiet. It's a good distraction from the reminder that Leta is engaged to his brother, something that feels out-of-sorts and bears bitter and otherwise mixed feelings about. Even more so when they continue to invite him to dinner and he isn't inclined on accepting.

But, his friend's letters are often a priority when he receives them. Though there is no set time limit of how long between each letter should be, they have the agreement that when there's time allowed that it's best to try and write. He finds his old friend's handwriting beautiful, concise with a precision that he sometimes finds himself in awe of. Mostly because his own handwriting, he'll admit, is a little on the messy side. This time, they even provided photographs of their own adventures and encounters with creatures, some of which he's already written about in his book.

While neither of them talks about themselves aside from their passions, Newt is always wondering and hoping they're doing well.

However, what really catches his attention on their last and most recent exchange of letters is a feather about a foot long that they've added to the envelope, along with the photographs.

It's a strange feather that shifts between blue and green, never quite settling on either color. Indecisive as the feather is, Newt pens, asking them from what beautiful creature the feather comes from and where might they possibly be as a way of trying to pinpoint where the creature's habitat is located. However, he pauses when he reads that he might not receive a letter from them for a while as something has come up that requires their attention.

He stands, reading the rest of the letter with a furrowed brow.

_I am always happy when I receive your letters, Newt, but I am afraid I will be unavailable to properly write to you in the upcoming months. Something has come to my attention that will force me to travel and I am uncertain as to whether or not I would be able to continue writing the lovely letters that you and I have been exchanging._

_If I must confess, it is because I think I might be in grave danger. I hope that my decision of becoming involved would speed up clearing the situation, somehow, and that I'd be able to return to the normal routine of my own adventures and exchanging letters with you._

_And I will say that I am frightened._

_But do not worry. I am with some Aurors who are skilled in what they're doing and that they should be able to help protect me if necessary. And I, myself, am quite skilled at some level of charms and magic that I should be able to run if I need to._

_With this letter, I have attached a beautiful feather of a creature that I am sure you will most likely meet one day as my parting gift. It is my greatest treasure and I hope that by my gifting it to you that would motivate me to come to see you again to take it back._

_Please take care of it for me until then._

_Your Old Friend,_

_Athena_

There's nothing else written on the letters to give any indication of where she is or where she might be. The level of danger is something he can't imagine when his mind goes to the worst-case scenario. Running a hand down his face, he sets the letter down on the table with a heavy sigh and sets about distracting himself by continuing his care for the magical creatures. But, he pauses just short of heading into the basement, casting a glance back at the letter before making his way down.

— x —

Newt decides one morning, several days later, that he wants to go somewhere where his brother and Leta can't find him, where he isn't constantly given reminders of his brother's success, and essentially, away from the norm of his magical creatures. He can never tire of caring for them, never, but with the ban on traveling placed on him, Newt is finding his restlessness more of a nervous tick.

His promise to Tina, for one, to come and deliver a copy of his book in person has been delayed for that reason. And it's been making him anxious. For reasons unknown, she's stopped writing him letters so mixed in with his old friend no longer writing to him for dangers also unknown, Newt decides to venture out into the muggle world for a spot of tea.

( Not really as he doesn't think he could ever have tea outside of the ones he makes at home. )

Still, he ventures out to find a local cafe on a corner of a street. It provides him ample opportunity to be able to watch the pedestrians that walk to and fro without seeming out of place. It's a temporary escape, he thinks ruefully, but something tells him that this is what he needed or else he'll go mad.

Or rather, maybe he's already gone mad because he's venturing out to a _muggle cafe_ , of all places.

Newt is already regretting coming into this cafe—it's crowded, filled with people that are chattering loudly that he's having a difficult time thinking. He's about to step out of line when other people step behind him and he's compelled to commit. He stands awkwardly, wishing he had gone to another one, and maybe not a muggle one. He steps closer to a small female in front of him when he stiffens.

She smells of medicinal herbs and jasmines, a flower that's as foreign as the dark ebony locks that cascade down her shoulders and her back. But he blinks and the hair isn't as dark as he thought. It's a dark brown, matching to that of the other patrons of the cafe with a jacket that's as ordinary as a barn owl.

Newt frowns.

It's unlike him to mistaken scents, in particular, like jasmines on a stranger. Most especially since that's a particular scent that his old friend from his school years in Hogwarts used to wear. But nonetheless, it doesn't betray him that he had, indeed, taken a whiff of the particular scent.

She picks up her order of what he can only assume to be coffee and she walks by him, ducking her head in a submissive manner that lifts his brow in question, and continues on without so much as a glance. And then he's called up to be next in line that he's distracted with excusing himself, apologizing for holding up the line when he hears the familiar sound of his suitcase unlocking.

"Oh, bugger," he mutters, watching as his Niffler escapes out of the cafe and after the woman who smells of jasmine. Newt locks the suitcase and swerves around the crowded cafe and heads outside, glancing in the direction of where she's gone (and his Niffler).

He weaves through the crowds of people, following after the woman and his Niffler, who is surprisingly capable at dodging the feet of the humans that walked around them.

She pauses briefly at a crossroads and the Niffler looks back at Newt.

He mouths, "Don't you dare," before the Niffler jumps up and into her bag.

Part of Newt contemplates whatever item she has must've been particularly shiny and valuable if he's so apt at going after it.

He follows after her without seeming suspicious and falls back to avoid being seen, but realizing that in doing so, he sees someone else that's just ahead of him following after her. He looks like a muggle, based on how he's acting and he hasn't so much as withdrawn his hand for any use of a wand. He's dressed inconspicuously in a long black coat, a bowler hat that hid his face, and a grey scarf. Not wanting to take any chances, Newt pulls out his own wand and summons a large gust of wind to take his hat flying off his head.

With the follower distracted, Newt ducks into the same alley she goes into once she notices the stranger's hat has flown. When he reaches the same alleyway, a hand reaches for him and presses him against the wall. A forearm is pressed against his neck and he looks down to see the woman looking up at him with—and he stops short, disbelieving who he's seeing.

It's a dark brown gaze with tinges of auburn that it reminds him of a griffin's eyes. He's plunged into memories of the many hours they've spent in the Hufflepuff common room, pouring over textbooks and papers for their respective classes. Her gaze a never-ending font of reassurance and compassion when her glare melts into surprise.

"Newt."

His own eyes widened in surprise when her appearance shimmers and a lithe woman is staring back at him. It's not the teenage girl he remembers from Hogwarts, but a woman with her features—older, womanly, and with a harder gaze than the softness he recollected from their school years.

"Athena," he breathes.

She loosens her hand on his neck and before she could say another word, the approaching footsteps that echo along the alleyway forces them to apparate.

They land on the rooftop nearby, away from the view of Muggles and she lets him go.

Athena paces the rooftop, checking to make sure the coast is clear before she speaks. She runs a hand through her hair that's quickly turning from a dark brown to black strands. "What were you thinking? I could've hurt you!" Her unassuming appearance of an ordinary woman shifts into a woman with ebony hair loosely draped around her shoulders and down into her jacket. Almond-shaped eyes stare back at him with skin as fair as his own if his own skin weren't covered in freckles.

"I didn't think it'd be the case," he replies, his gaze looking down at the ground, contemplating how he would've gotten out of that situation. Quite frankly, it's reminiscent of Tina apparating him after his confrontation with Jacob.

She's still the same size as she was in school, he notes when he sees her pacing, walking back over to him with her arms crossed across her chest.

Before she has the chance to open her mouth again, he says, "I was chasing after a Niffler that's happened to stow away in your bag."

Athena pauses, shifting her weight so that the bag comes to the front of her person and there, a Niffler peeks his head out and for a moment, he wonders if she's stopped breathing.

"Oh," she quietly gasps, sounding genuinely astonished, "I didn't think I'd ever meet a Niffler."

The Niffler seems amused and crawls up her arm to sit on her shoulder. She giggles, both of her hands reaching for the creature.

"He has a habit of escaping and... stealing things."

She frowns, turning to the Niffler. "And what were you trying to steal from me?" Newt feels a warmth swell in his chest when he watches her interacting with the Niffler. One of her hands is holding the Niffler for support and the other trying to get a feel for them.

The Niffler has the grace to look abashed. They turn in their place on her shoulder to focus their paws on her wrist and pulls back her sleeve to reveal a beautifully crafted jade bracelet with what would've been cracks are held together by gold veins. Along those veins are flowers painted in gold, giving the bracelet an ornate, elegant, and extravagant design.

Newt doesn't remember Athena ever owning something as luxurious as that. Or rather, the jade bracelet he's accustomed to seeing on her is inlaid with hints of crimson.

She pulls her hand back, hiding it under the sleeves of her coat and the Niffler holds onto her. She wraps a hand under its arms and holds them in her own arms and avoids looking at him, which is a strange behavior as he doesn't remember Athena being evasive.

Setting down his suitcase, he offers up his hands and she lifts the Niffler off her shoulder and sets him there. The weight is welcome in his grip, but he keeps the Niffler there when he doesn't struggle, only looking questionably up at Athena. From the corner of his eye, he can see her pouting from having to part so soon and the sight has his mouth twitch.

In some ways, she's still very much the same.

"You haven't changed."

She looks up from the Niffler to him and she smiles warmly in a way that's nostalgic.

"Neither have you."

He kneels down and sets the suitcase to open. Dropping the Niffler back inside, he closes it with a quick tap. After locking it, he stands. Focusing his attention on her shoulder, Newt contemplates the next round of questions he has for her when she speaks up first.

"Did you feel adventurous and come out for a spot of tea in the muggle world or did you venture out because of another magical creature?" she asks, tilting her head.

"Neither, actually," he responds.

She lifted a brow but takes a step closer, enough that her voice can drop in volume. "Just felt like it then? How very brave of you."

"Be amused all you like, Athena, but I have my reasons."

"But it's so unlike you!" Athena giggles, her hand lifts to cover her mouth. "If I didn't know better, I would've thought you've gone mad!"

His mouth twitches, her mirth contagious.

"I'll be inclined to agree, but you'll have to understand—my predicament has left me rather restless," he explains, shifting his body weight from one foot to the other.

"Oh?" She muffles the rest of her laughter. "I'm sorry." She senses the change in the atmosphere. Newt notes that she always seems to, regardless of how subtle. It's a talent of hers that he finds almost magical in itself.

Newt relaxes, feeling at ease with the instant re-connection. He hasn't heard her laugh in a long time and it's as though they've gone back in time. But, his hand tightens around the handle of the suitcase.

"Thanks."

"But, going mad? What's happened to drive you mad?"

His grip tightens and relaxes. "Did-Did I not mention the reason why in my letters?"

Athena's smile fades and she crosses her arms across her chest with her hand to her chin. She hums in contemplation. "You've mentioned it." She closes her eyes and then reopens. "But, you didn't tell me very much." She pauses, her brow furrowing. "Though, you were a little more frantic in your letters, sounding frustrated because you couldn't leave."

He tightens and loosens his grip on the briefcase again. His head angles sideways, as if shrugging, but his gaze is pinned to her shoulder. "Yes, well, I wanted to personally deliver her a copy of my book—she was kind enough to help me when I was visiting New York."

"Ah," she says, nodding in understanding. "But, I hope that the ban lifts for you soon so you may go and see your friend."

Is it just him, or did something just shift?

"But, enough about me," Newt says with a shake of his head, glancing around. "What about you? Why are you in danger, Athena?"

He suddenly feels conflicted when she tenses. Coupled with concern, despite the fact he's happy to see her again after more than ten years of having seen her last, Newt wonders what could be so dangerous that she's stopped writing. The fact he has to bring it up, see her become tense, makes him uneasy. "Why do you have a muggle following you?"

He sees her rubbing her wrist.

"What happened to the Aurors that are supposed to be with you?" he continues when she hasn't responded.

When she still says nothing, he looks up to find her paler than she was moments ago.

"Athena?"

"You don't need to worry about it, Newt," she says at last, her voice solemn and quiet, and he can't quite recall when her voice is quite so somber.

"Where are the aurors?" he asks with a little more urgency, but winces, not one to trust them in the first place. Newt looks around again to find no one nearby.

When she doesn't answer him, again, Newt turns to her and looks pointedly. "Athena, whatever danger you're in has to be bad if you have Aurors protecting you."

There's a flash of anger behind her eyes and frustration. Both of which he recognizes and can see when her hair starts taking a brighter hue of red. "I'm well aware of that," she says, her voice surprisingly calm despite her obvious mood.

She takes a breath and the color in her hair turns back to the dark locks. "I'm sorry, Newt, I really am, but this isn't any of your business—so please, just pretend you didn't see me." Newt averts his gaze, looking down by her shoulder. She pauses, reflecting when he's quiet. Her voice is soft when she speaks again. "I'm sorry, truly, but I can't involve you more than I already have. You have your life here and I don't want to be a reason that disrupts it."

He's remembering those years in Hogwarts and what she's done for him.

"Athena, wait—" He looks up.

And she's gone.

— x —

Newt is bewildered by how quickly she appears and disappears since he's heard nothing from her since their conversation and nothing appears in the Daily Prophet. It's the first time in years, and already, there are changes happening that he isn't sure he even likes. For years, she's been his faithful pen-pal, a friend from school (as he's used to knowing her as), and fellow compatriot in the learning of the magical creatures that they both love.

Now, something's changed.

He tries to reason that she's a capable person, recollecting her talents from her school years, but he realizes that he doesn't know her like he used to. He remembers her habits, her bad ones, and her general antics when they were in their school years.

But, that's the thing— _school years_. They haven't been students in over a decade. So, he doesn't know what those habits are _now_ or what she's been up to.

He's in his flat, digging through the assortment of letters they've sent one another over the years and his gaze skim each of their contents. The first few letters are of her asking how he's doing since his expulsion, and he can only imagine his responses. Hurt, bitterness, and betrayal—feelings that are now a dull ache in his chest as he absently rubs, clenching his jaw as it resembles the feelings he has now for Leta's engagement to his brother.

He skips over her questions about how he's doing and what's the general news of the school. But he frowns, looking over the dates between after his expulsion and when summer vacation should've started. She isn't consistent in her replies and it's confirmed in the letters in the later months that came as scheduled. A few days to a few weeks at a time and then he recollects that year.

Or at least, he tries.

All he remembers is the assortment of investigations that they've done together and the magical creatures that they cared for.

No, that's wrong.

The palm of his hand presses against his eye, trying to remember what that year had been like. It's the year Leta had been adamant about an assortment of experiments and fascinating projects she wanted to try. And while he's trying to help Leta in her experiments, Athena was there to pick up the pieces of the experiment when it ended.

He remembers late nights with the table in the common room filled with assignments, whispered jokes between the three of them, and sharing the details of the magical creatures that had fallen under their care.

It's useless, he thinks ruefully. He couldn't remember if anything changed that year that would constitute the lapse in letters. Especially toward the end of the year when he took Leta's place for what should've been her expulsion. Running a hand through his hair, he surmises that he has no choice but to go and see Theseus after he discovers the recent letters tell him nothing of what she's currently working on.

Surely, his brother would be able to better assist him in finding out information?

But the thought doesn't sit well with him since that means he has to visit him at the Ministry of Magic.

— x —

Going to the Ministry of Magic left a feeling of discomfort, a stark reminder of how his travel ban has yet to be lifted and is constantly denied. But he's already inquired ahead that he wanted to see Theseus, even if it's during the hours he works. Oddly, in spite of the fact that he's sure Theseus would be otherwise occupied, he's agreed to see him.

As he navigates through the myriad of halls and departments, he finally makes his way to where Theseus' office is situated. The door is left ajar and Theseus is currently talking to someone he's never seen before. Newt idles for a moment, Pickett peeking out from the pocket of his jacket.

"I'm sorry, Pickett—not now," he murmurs to the bowtruckle, gently pressing his hand on top of the creature's head.

Pickett chirps, but does as Newt asks.

Taking a breath, he knocks on the door before he could change his mind.

Theseus and the stranger looked to the door and Newt averts his gaze, focusing on the floor. He briefly flicks his attention up to the man in question: stocky in build, but tall with a sharply cut face and strong jawline. He isn't a familiar face in all of his visits here to the Ministry, and he won't be the last.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, Scamander, I best be heading off," the man says to Theseus. His tone is brisk. "You have the reports and I trust that you'll look them over to be on the lookout on your next round."

"Yes, sir." Theseus nods, and they exchange another set of glances before the man leaves.

Now left alone, Theseus smiles, and the tension slowly rolls out of his posture in a slow wave. "Newt," he greets, coming over to give him a brief hug.

Newt stiffly grunts, acknowledging the hug but does nothing with his arms at his sides and Theseus pulls away. With an easy-going smile, he moves off to his desk and while rifling through the documents, he asks, "Is there anything I can do for you? It's peculiar that you'd ask to see me when you've been rather..." He drifts off, but Newt knows what he's going to ask.

Clearing his throat when Newt doesn't answer after a long pause, Theseus regards Newt with the cross of his arms across his chest.

"Anyway, it's not often you see me, and while I am happy to see you, I don't think this is a happy visit."

"No, not really," Newt agrees, bowing his head. "I've-I've come to ask for a favor."

There's a pause. Theseus seems to mull the idea over and he sighs. Newt swallows his discomfort in asking his brother for much of anything but is willing to do so because Athena herself won't share the details.

"Only because it's you, Newt. But, you're going to need to tell me what you need if I am to help you with—" he makes a frown, "—whatever you need help with. So?" He pauses, holding out his hands before crossing his arms and leaning against his desk. "What's the favor?"

Fixing his attention on the assortment of things on Theseus' desk (a picture frame that he darts over and not daring to see the picture, some pots for his ink, his quill, and a few bins with an assortment of documents), he speaks clearly. "Have you heard of any auror deaths recently?"

Though he doesn't need to see Theseus, he knows his smile is gone and his posture grows still.

"Do I want to know where you found that information?"

"An old friend showed up, but she made mention that she had aurors protecting her," Newt explains, clenching and relaxing his hands in a fist. "While we were conversing, I didn't see any of them nearby."

Theseus loudly sighs, seemingly frustrated. "The fact that you know some Aurors are dead makes me wonder if this friend of yours is dangerous." Theseus moves from his spot in front of his desk to stand behind it.

Newt, sensing the change in the conversation, moves forward until he stands in front of Theseus.

He shuffles through his paperwork to find what he's looking for, though he explains as he digs what he knows. "They weren't escorting a prisoner, so your friend isn't dangerous, but she's definitely in danger. They all died by the Killing Curse and they had no identification on them for us to help identify who they are—oh." His brows furrow when his gaze skims over the documents he holds in his hand.

Then he pauses, lifting his gaze to Newt and he lifts his gaze to meet his brother's.

"Newt, I don't think it's a good idea for you to meet with this friend of yours anymore, but—" he rubs the back of his neck, "—you'll probably do it anyway." He sighs.

If it's for Athena, Newt will try.

"How many?"

"Five."

Newt focuses his attention on the desk, clenching his jaw. He's trying to fight the overwhelming concern for Athena's safety, especially when she doesn't seem to want it. In fact, it seems adamant she doesn't need it.

Well, not if he could help it.

"Newt, I don't recommend going after her—not if you want your travel ban lifted."

Newt lifts his gaze, his jaw set. He's determined and nothing's going to change his mind, but the reminder of his travel ban, and in turn, Tina, has him stiffen in response. Though he may be lacking in the proper societal means of understanding the convoluted manipulation of people, he knows when he's being led to something he doesn't like.

"But, I can help you—if you join us, then we can get that travel ban revoked."

Again, he clenches his jaw. "Whatever for?"

"You have a way with people—you can help us."

"Help you?" Newt pulls away from Theseus as he approaches him, brows furrowed in confusion. He shakes his head. While the idea of the travel ban being lifted is alluring, Newt could not reason with his distrust of the Aurors. While Theseus may be the closest thing to someone he trusts in that regard, he is, in no way, ever going to become one.

Theseus draws back, leaning back against his desk with a heavy sigh. He crosses his arms, looking aggrieved and frustrated he couldn't say anything more. "Look, just-just trust me on this, Newt."

"I'm not sure if I can if you don't tell me what it is I ought to be helping you with." But then, he shakes his head again. "Thank you, Theseus, for your help."

Without looking, he stiffly bows his head and turns, leaving Theseus' office.

"Newt, wait."

Newt doesn't look back as he strides out of the halls of the Ministry. Theseus manages to catch up to him as he enters the lift that leads to the main lobby. The younger Scamander sighs but focuses his attention forward and his hand on one of the handles. The attendant inside regards them with a look.

"Where to?" the attendant drawls.

"Main floor, please," Newt says before Theseus has a chance to change it.

"Look," Theseus begins, realizing his time is short, "I know the job isn't glamorous, but we could really use you. You're—" Theseus tries to come up with a word that fits the criteria, "—sharp-witted and you can think outside of the box."

Somehow, Newt thinks that's the biggest compliment his older brother's managed to say. Still, it doesn't change his mind any. There's absolutely no reason for him to become an Auror, simply just to revoke his travel ban.

"Ground floor," a disembodied voice spoke, cleanly ending the conversation before Newt has the opportunity to respond.

Not that he wants to.

He cast one fleeting look in his brother's direction. "Again, thank you, Theseus." And he quickly disembarks the lift before his brother has a chance to say anything more. Moving swiftly through the huge crowd of wizards and witches coming and going to their respective departments, he's vaguely aware of hearing the sound of his brother calling his name.

He exits outside in the inconspicuous red phone booth, stepping out as he moves back out onto the main street.

If there's anything he remembers about Athena, it's that if she's here away from home, then she's here for a purpose. He supposes London is as good of a city as any to find her.


	2. Reacquainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt tries to find Athena in the middle of the hustle and bustle of London.

Newt says one thing and discovers it's another thing altogether. One thing that's remained consistent is that Athena is surprisingly tricky to track. If she's in danger, he can't very well go around and ask people if they've seen her. If she's keeping a low profile, he still can't ask around for her, least it would draw unnecessary questions. And he's not of the mind to undermine whatever work that Athena has been doing in the time she's been here.

Rather than he finds her, he's decided to bring her to him.

It's dangerous, he surmises, since he doesn't know the full extent of the problem.

Where in the situation of New York City, he understands that a few of his creatures managed to break free, in this case, he isn't sure what he's even stepping into.

The question remains: what will he do to lure her to him?

He decides that perhaps it's best to use the feather she's given him. While he takes a mental note of its unique characteristics, he isn't inclined to bring it with him but instead, sketches the feather and enchants it to show the entrancing color characteristics it has adapted. (He makes another mental note to ask Athena just what this creature is as he's never seen this one before.)

But Newt recognizes the value in the feather and takes the sketch to a part of Diagon Alley yet ventured. It's taken him a few days to get the sketch just right, and he's finally satisfied to go hunting for information.

At his approach, he turns a few corners of the busy alley filled with patrons that move through and around the shops and goods, he turns off down an alley that leads to an area where its architecture abruptly changes into red and black buildings with pillars and sloping alcoves. Red and gold paper lanterns on rope connect the buildings across the way with the smell of food wafting through the air. Loud and energetic voices greet him as he swerves around a moving cart filled with goods, some falling into step beside him to sell their wares.

Newt makes a fleeting smile, bowing his head, as he makes his way through the alley to a shop filled with chirping birds, kneazles, and the other households magical and non-magical creatures alike.

An older woman mans the counter in the shop, her fingers dainty holding the long smoking pipe that she holds close to her lips. She flips through the parchment, scribbled in Chinese characters, her eyes skimming its contents. When she spots him, her eyes flick up from the paper and scowls, her eyes narrowing.

"Go away," she snaps, returning her attention to the paper.

Newt takes a moment to fortify his resolve with a breath.

"I was wondering if you have an idea what to make of this, ma'am," he asks politely, bowing his head slightly before glancing up briefly to catch her eyes flitting to him when he reaches into the jacket. He pulls out the sketch, waiting for her permission before he brings it out.

"Why should I help you, Mister?" Her voice is accented, emphasizing letters that don't exist in the original word itself. But, it's understandable. "Last time you here, you ask about animals—got me in big trouble!"

She points an accusing finger in his direction, and he bows his head. "And I can never apologize enough." He draws out a small maroon velvet bag, filled with a few galleons. "Please."

She arches a brow and sighs, nodding. "You lucky you good man." She laughs, and Newt could only awkwardly try to smile but fails.

With her permission granted and her "anger" abated, she holds her hand out for the sketch. Newt pulls out the enchanted drawing of the feather and hands it to her. Warily taking the rolled parchment, she gives him a look before unfurling it.

Her eyes grow wide.

"Mister, where did you get this?" Her voice is soft, quiet, and filled with bewildered awe.

Newt is unable to stop the sense of pride in Athena for having discovered a magical creature he has not—one that's native to her world that he's curious about her discoveries. Idly, he wonders what other discoveries has she made. What other creatures has she found?

"Afraid a friend gave it to me—so I don't know where to find this creature, and I was hoping you can tell me a little about it."

The woman slowly nods, rolling the parchment back and hands it back to him. "You going to have ask somebody else. There's another shop that way if you want to ask." Her body is drawn taut, and a frown etched in her visage.

And she returns her attention to the paper, taking a drag of her pipe. "I no help you."

Even if he is to press her for more information, likely, she won't tell him more without further and possible danger. He nods. "Thank you."

She waves her hand, and he leaves the shop, heading down the narrow and leaning alleyway to other possible shops that might have the answers he seeks. Eventually, the hairs on the back of his neck rose, and he's looking behind him. Seeing no one there, Newt decides to begin leading the follower on a merry chase through the streets of London, ducking into the Three Broomsticks. He tucks himself away into a corner of the tavern, watching as a wizard he's never seen before enters minutes after him.

He takes in the inconspicuous coat, hat, and clothing that's fitting for this time of year with neutral and dark colors that's easily discardable. Nothing of notice catches his eye and makes it difficult for him to pinpoint the exact origins that'd help him figure out who it is that's chasing after him. However, having confirmed that he is indeed being followed, Newt ducks back out of the tavern when the follower makes his way to the second floor.

Newt moves down the sidewalk toward another part of town, deserted and still a work in the process of rebuilding. A warehouse, filled with an assortment of equipment, old boxes, and other mundane objects, makes the inside a maze. It's nothing extraordinary about the storage warehouse, but it gives Newt plenty of places to hide as he maneuvers silently around to hide.

He could've apparated, he notes, but it'd defeat the point of drawing out Athena.

Inadvertently in doing so, he's drawn attention to himself. He's going to find out what's happening with Athena, even if this doesn't end well. ( But then, he realizes he has a habit of jumping before looking. )

He waits with bated breath, wand drawn and ready for combat as the follower walks around the warehouse, trying to find him. After a bit of time passes, Newt is unable to see the man when he senses someone nearby, turning quickly in place to point the wand in their direction.

He relaxes, however, when he spots Athena's familiar frame.

Pressing a finger to her lips that asks for quiet, Newt regards her briefly with a questioning glance. She leans close to see him with an even more prolonged stare, red tinting her hair and eyes. _She's angry,_ he thinks, finding with some relief that her temper hasn't changed, but in some ways, finds it out her traits aren't as hidden as she was a child. After a moment, she silently sighs. With a nod, she takes him by the hand, and apparate.

They apparate a few times, moving from place to place until they're certain they're safe that he ends up taking her to his flat. For a moment, when they enter the small kitchen, he pulls off his jacket to put up on the rack. Pickett pops out of the pocket to sit on his shoulder and settles him on the little tree by the kitchen sink.

"Come on, Pickett—it's time to go home."

The little bowtruckle chirps, his eyes turned toward Athena.

He turns his head in time to watch Athena's gaze curiously moving around the room with a sense of quiet he hasn't observed since his school years.

Her eyes move slowly around the room, taking everything in. When she finally settles on Newt, he immediately averts his gaze from the tenderness in her expression. Something sits almost uncomfortably in his chest when she speaks.

"So this is where you live," she says with a hint of laughter in her voice.

It's warm in how she speaks, and he's forgotten how nice it is to hear it. Whatever discomfort he feels eases its grip in his chest, and he lifts his gaze to find her pulling off the jacket to reveal a pale blue blouse, tucked into dark grey pleated pants in a style he's never seen before. But, his gaze catches onto the two jade bracelets, one on either wrist.

She wraps a hand around the one with floral designs, hiding it from view.

He gestures to one of the chairs around the table as he moves off to start the kettle. He mutters to the bowtruckle, "Did you want to see her?"

There's a chirp, and when he moves to hand Pickett over, Athena giggles. "Hello, old friend!" She holds out her hands, and Pickett happily chirps, clambering over to her hands and then settling on her shoulder.

"He had a cold once, and now he won't leave."

Athena giggles, touching a finger to the bowtruckle. "Don't be too much trouble for Newt, okay?"

Pickett chirps, seemingly pouty, and moves off closer to the warmth that Athena gives him. He takes comfort there as Newt watches where he settles himself. Newt relaxes in watching Athena, once more, handle the creatures with care.

"Where are you staying?" He finds himself asking, turning back to the kitchen.

"Three Broomsticks," she answers. "It's…" she grimaces, "nice for what it is."

He waves the wand, letting the kettle sit on the stove, igniting it and starting it, and retrieves the cups from the cupboard. "You could've—"

"I couldn't," she interjects.

His grip tightens on his wand.

She sighs. "Newt, I didn't want to get you involved, and yet, I did it anyway."

He glances her way and finds her sinking into her chair with her face buried in her hands. "Were you—Were you ever going to tell me?"

Athena is quiet for a long while. He looks toward her, her hands dropping into her lap and her staring resolutely at the table.

Sometimes, he sees memories flash in his mind's eye—their school years and the length of time they've spent together. Other times, it's as though he's talking to a stranger. It reminds him of their first year together: shadowed, withdrawn, and quiet.

— x —

He's always been challenging to get along with, even as a child. Often, he doesn't talk unless he finds interest in the subject or he's forced to when directed by an adult. Other times, he's buried in his sketchbooks, drawing and annotating the fascinating things he's discovered with every creature he encounters. He's precocious, observing and finding something that the adults take a moment too long to realize.

And he finds the companies of animals to be much kinder and more comfortable to understand than people. Sometimes, he wonders why they can't see what's right in front of him. But, other times, this lets him see things he isn't sure he's supposed to.

"Now, I will have you partnered together with the person sitting next to you on this assignment—don't worry! It won't take long!" the professor gushes.

Newt glances next to him, observing as the girl he met on the first day of school look at the odd bits of herbs in front of them. They're to identify the plants and organize them according to the magical traits that they can give. She's as small as he was, that year, and more withdrawn than he's ever been. Her long black hair frames her face, covering her face unless she tucks it behind her ear.

That first day must've been a fluke of a chance at conversing; he remembered thinking.

The project of identifying the herbs is a seemingly easy task for both of them—both of them adept at knowing which is which for various healing potions.

She flinches when their hand's brush, instantly withdrawing her hand.

"Sorry—" he mumbles amid the noise of their classmates talking among themselves.

"It's okay," she says softly. "My fault."

She resumes placing the plants in their respective places. As they do so, Newt sees the flimsy-looking little white material that peeks out from underneath her robes, her sweater's sleeve. He knows what it is without having to ask. Quite frankly, it's not any of his business.

Still, underneath that beautiful jade bangle she wears—the one made with the eggshells of a Chinese Fireball—is a bandage wrapped around her wrist.

Their class ends as quickly as it began. The professor assigns them more work with their partners to complete, and they take to the common room as a quiet place to study. But, they don't say more than a few words.

"Later?"

He realizes she's asking him a question after a few hours of silent studying. He nods, but he's not looking up at her and focused on the ground beside her. (She has small feet, almost dainty.)

"Okay. Bye then."

And with the subtle rustle of her robes, she leaves and heads to the girl's dormitory.

Newt puts her out of his mind until later in the week. He's sure he's seen a creature in the schoolyard—something he's never seen before. In his efforts to find it, in between his studies, he's more alone than not. It's when the report's due date draws near, and he's forced to find Athena.

Only to find her looking for him.

It's not meant to be a lengthy report, but he finds that she's done her share of the work, and he's already done his. All they had to do was combine both of their notes, and they're finished. He's unable to fight the twitch of a smile at finding out that both of them had done the work, assuming the other wouldn't do it.

The report done, she leans back in the chair, stretching.

Newt finds they don't talk very much beyond what's necessary.

"Are we friends?"

He starts, not looking up from his notebook. But, for a moment, he does glance up to see Athena's wary expression. It's one he knows too well—worry, fighting her anxiety, and terror. And she's not even looking at him, but focused entirely on her books in front of her.

He hears the slight jingle of her jade bangle.

Newt decides she's okay. She doesn't ask him questions that are annoying to answer, and she always has brilliant answers to the questions he asks her. They work, despite their lack of proper conversation.

However, he knows that there's a shadow over her—something that haunts her. But, even with that, she tries to put her best foot forward with him, trying to be cheerful with the fleeting smiles she makes.

The Hufflepuff nods, and he hears her breathe a sigh of relief.

After that, she tends to stick near him after his brief show of kindness. They don't talk very much, though, and when they do, it's about the creatures that come and go on the school grounds. Newt understands that the magical creatures are both of their safe places of interest—something that relaxes both of them.

After having been "friends" for about a month into the school year, she tugs on his robes. He stops in his steps to look up, only to find her looking at the owlery. Idly, he wonders if she's never seen one before.

"Come on, let's go."

Newt watches her eyes grow wide and quickly follow after him. In the short time that they've spent together, he discovers that she's scared of people, flinching whenever they come near her. Like a skittish animal, she's terrified of them. And yet, somehow, she's okay when she's with him.

Athena makes an effort to talk to him, trying to talk about ordinary things in class she's taken note of or the magical creatures she saw in the school. Sometimes, she shakes near the end of the one-sided conversation and it abruptly ends. On the way there, though, she talks about the owl she's picked and how comforting her owl is.

He sees her smile again when they go to the owlery, where her barn owl comes and greets her. He watches the backs of her fingers stroking its feathers that have the owl cheerfully chirp.

"He likes you," Newt says, observing how the owl seems to rest on her offered arm.

Beyond her attempts at conversation, she seems perfectly content with being near him in companionable silence. Her eyes are dark like the night sky when he manages to catch her gaze. This time, it's no exception, but he faintly remembers the slight twinkle in her eyes like that of a Griffin when she turns to him at his words.

And Athena flashes him a faint smile.

And then it's gone when another student enters the room. Half the time he's watching her, the other half he's watching the owls flit in the owlery. She always bowed her head when someone else, but he is in the room. And that's when he realizes why her conversations end, and it's always when someone else enters the room.

Reclusive, he isn't sure why he sticks with her since he's more than half the time buried in his books.

Or rather, she's always come to find him. It's a habit of hers always to know where and how to find him. And he's never sure how.

— x —

And now, it's as though that the shadow has come back to haunt her. Guarded, secretive, and tired in a way he knows isn't related to anything physical. The jade bracelet he's come to expect has multiplied, and he doesn't know the origins of the second one.

Her hands are on the back of her neck, her gaze distant, but angry. The natural tint of red gleams in her hair and her eyes but fades when she slowly looks up at Newt. He turns his gaze in her direction for him to see her frown.

"No," she whispers at last.

For a moment, Newt isn't sure if he's hurt from the fact she doesn't want to see him or the fact that she's doing it to avoid her troubles from troubling him. Perhaps, it's just an assumption that she's doing it without letting him make his own decisions.

"You had your reasons," he murmurs after a moment, trying to keep himself busy.

"Newt."

He clenches his jaw, focusing on the tea. But then, he feels movement next to him and turns to see Athena standing close. For a moment, he remembers the shadowed first year, which sometimes clung to his robes. Her fingers grasp lightly at his sleeve, and he sees that there's only worry.

"I'm sorry."

He relaxes and slowly turns to face her. "What danger are you in, Athena?"

Pickett quietly chirps his worry, and Athena reassures the bowtruckle. She drops her hand from his sleeve and uses a finger to nudge the creature gently. "It's bad. Very bad." She lifts her gaze to him, long enough to regard him with a long look.

"Athena."

His voice is soft, and her fingers wrap around that floral jade bracelet again. She seems so much smaller now that he's standing directly next to her. She barely comes to his chest, and it's a startling reminder of how much has truly changed since they saw one another.

"I was following a dragon for a while," she starts quietly, "and was studying her habits and traits before I decided I wanted to experiment with components."

Newt quirks a brow. No, wait, didn't she mention in one of her letters that she's working toward becoming a wandmaker? At the thought, he's curious about the wands she has created.

Her fingers twirl the jade bangle around her wrist, and he realizes that it's a habit she's developed. "After a while, I realized she was with children—her behavior had become defensive when she usually is quite pleasant toward me. Oh, but, of course—" Athena quickly waves her hand in front of her, "it's not due to anything aside from my understanding of her that made her like me. But, she let me watch her give birth."

There's a sense of awe in her voice, her gaze distant as she absently fiddles with the bangle. Her irises shift in color, and Newt watches in fascination when it turns misty, a beautiful steel grey that shimmers. He doesn't remember Athena ever having her eyes change with her thoughts.

He finds himself smiling, listening to her story.

"It was beautiful, Newt!" Her grin is mesmerizing in that way that catches a person's attention when they talk about the passions. Her gaze briefly returns to him, focusing and lightly touching his arm. "Oh, you should've seen it! You would've loved it. And when the eggs came out, their outer shells gleamed like opals—like all of the colors of the rainbow caught in it made it so breathtaking."

He wishes he had been there. He still has mounds of sketchbooks and notes that he could compile for the next edition of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. But the dragon she speaks of isn't one he's aware of, and the idea that there are still magical creatures he has yet to find excites him.

Her dreamy gaze returns, continuing her story. "But then, their eggs, like the Chinese Fireball, changes its form when exposed to air and after the mother breathes her fire on them. They became harder than any stone I've ever seen and changed to a dull, stone-like sheen. I realized when I continued to look after them that the eggs were copying their surroundings and tried to blend in."

And then the pretty shade of grey fades from her gaze, and it darkens back to her Auburn and brown color, and her brows furrow.

Fleetingly, her gaze flits up to him and darts back to her hands, lowering them as though she's ashamed to say the next part. "I don't know how, but someone found them and stole her eggs." Her voice has dropped in octave.

Newt tries to still the slow burn of anger that curls in his chest, of sadness, and the pain the mother dragon must feel at the loss of her eggs. But his passion isn't so much needed as he sees Athena's hair turn back to that red again. Curiously, he finds that she also has a bit of blue in there.

"Athena—" and Newt realizes it isn't anger but rather understanding that heats his chest. It's helplessness, the inability to save or stop something from happening before it's too late. "—it's not your fault that they were stolen." His voice is soft in reassurance, remembering, and wanting to help his old friend be relieved of the guilt.

Pickett trills in agreement and Athena is back to fiddling with the jade bracelet on her wrist. It's a feeling he's all too familiar with, seeing the regret linger on her visage. When she slowly lifts her gaze to him, he offers a small smile of reassurance.

For a moment, she smiles back, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

She takes a step back and continues with the story, dropping her gaze. "I know—I know that," she says quietly, "but, I—" she shakes her head and sighs, taking a breath, "—anyway, I'm trying to find the people that's taken them, but they aren't above abhorrent methods in obtaining whatever it is they want." She stops fiddling and looks up.

"And you've done a pretty good job," says Newt. Finding Athena has been a fluke, he will admit, but she needs to be safe. Something feels wrong when she seems to be the only—

No. Please, don't let her be doing this alone.

Athena regards him with the slight tilt of her head. "I've had friends help me—don't worry."

Newt gives her a long look, clenching his jaw.

"Athena."

Athena averts her gaze, rubbing her arm.

Just then, the kettle whistles, interrupting their conversation. Newt sighs, waving his wand, and the assortment of tea and teacups set on the table. He even adds their preferred condiments to their drinks next to the set.

"Do you still take yours with milk and sugar?"

"You remembered?" There's a softness in her voice, surprise, and astonishment(?).

The corners of his lips twitch, and he answers, "Yes—of course."

It's when they settle down at his table, across from one another, does Newt finally ask again.

"What sort of danger are you in?"

Athena stills, her hands carefully holding the teacup close to her lips. She's upright in her seat, straight and a little stiff. She sets the cup down and runs her hands down her thighs, taking a breath.

"Enough that they know I'm looking for the eggs," Athena finally confesses, shaking her head. Pickett makes noise from her shoulder, and she sighs. "Don't worry, Newt; it'll be over before you know it."

Newt has a feeling that Athena has been lying to him. Or at the very least, hasn't been telling him everything. Idly, he wonders when their relationship has changed that she longer feels it necessary to stop telling him what's been bothering her. The realization that she's stopped relying on him causes an ache in his chest.

When did this happen? How? Why?

"—and then we'll be back to writing letters again," she continues, taking a sip of tea.

"Athena, don't you trust me?"

"I do."

There's a pause. Athena doesn't speak for a moment as she sets the teacup back onto the table. He rubs his hand across his chin in thought.

"But, as I said before, I don't want to drag you into something that's my business, my problem, and you have your own set of them." This time, her gaze lifts from the cup to Newt, wincing when her steadfast and determined expression is set. "You've mentioned before that you've been banned from traveling, and I can't ask you to come with me—to help me."

Athena takes another long sip of her tea, finishing the cooling drink.

"Isn't that my decision to make, Athena?" he asks, his grip on the teacup tightening. "What I would want to do if I could help you or not?"

"Then—" She begins, but he doesn't get to hear the rest of her statement when there's a peck at the window, an owl he's never seen before with an envelope in its beak.

They both start, standing upright away from their seats. Athena moves to the window, popping it open to take the letter from the owl, and then the owl shakes its feathers and takes off. Closing the window with a click, she pulls the letter open from its seal.

Newt makes his way over to her, watching as her expression darkens.

Before he even has the chance to ask, she hands him the letter. He lifted a brow, and she places a hand on her hip before gesturing with her other hand that it's okay for him to read it. He adjusts the papers in his hand to start reading its contents.

_The meeting is tonight at midnight. Whether the eggs are with them or not is debatable, but it's confirmed that they'll be meeting tonight to discuss the sale._

_-Kai_

He looks up to glance at the clock and back at Athena, who's pacing his living area. She's fidgeting with her jade bracelet again. Sensing that he's finished reading, she pauses and looks at him.

"Seeing as how you've been pursued, I think it's safe to say that it's too late anyway," Athena says with a sigh. He hands her the letter back and watches as she set it aflame, tossing the burning letter into the fireplace. But, her voice softens when she peers up at him. "I'm sorry for not telling you I was coming to London. I didn't want to endanger you when you're already in trouble. And I'm sorry that I didn't ask you for help."

Newt makes a small smile, casting aside the remaining questions he has. Athena has always focused on trying not to be a bother to people, and it's a little saddening to see that the habit hasn't left her. Idly, he wonders what has genuinely happened to Athena in the last decade since he's seen her. For now, this shaky restart of their relationship will have to do. At least, until she's more inclined to share with him the full extent of the danger.

"Don't worry about me—let's worry about those eggs, shall we?"

It's as though he's taken a load off of her shoulders and she smiles.


	3. Conflict

Newt and Athena spend the next several hours preparing for the meeting, and Athena slowly explains the troublesome problems over time. While it's true in her tale that the eggs are stolen dragon eggs, she explains that the family that's currently in possession of them is an ancient and powerful wizarding family from China. Not only that, but they've worked closely with the crime ring in Asia, and the illegal acquisition of magical creatures is a thing that they like to import and export, making them the prime dealer in the black market for obtaining such creatures.

"How long have you been tracking them?" Newt finds himself asking, unable to stop the turning in his stomach at how people can do such things.

"Probably a little more than five years," she answers after a moment. "When I started making wands, and their equivalents are when I started encountering them. Magical creatures that I've been observing and learning about have taken from their homes—no one seemed to care aside from my teacher and me."

Newt doesn't remember any of this mentioned in her letters. She's dealing with such a frightening entity by herself, aside from her teacher, is deeply concerning. What is the government in China doing over there?

She's rifling through her notebooks back in her room in the Three Broomsticks. It's temporary, and Newt can tell that it is. She's living out of a small bag set at the foot of the bed; the bed scarcely touched—rumpled, tossed hurriedly back into place—with her tabby cat staring at him with a watchful gaze, and the scattered assortment of papers floating in the air.

They're standing by the table in the room, more of her notes hovering nearby in a neat arrangement. Glaring at a paper she has in front of her, she thrusts the paper in Newt's direction. He takes it to find a portrait of an Oriental man with a round face and slanted eyes. The male has a receding hairline and garbed in a simplistic top with embroidering around the ends of his collar.

"That's the current head of the family," Athena states, "and he's the one that I imagine will be the one that will be at the meeting tonight."

Newt regards Athena with a long look as he tilts his head. She's tense, her brows knitted together, and she's shoving papers into the notebook with a huff. "Athena," he calls out to her.

She stops, running a hand down her face, and hesitantly looks up.

"It'll work out," he reassures her.

She makes another small smile, but it's tired, and he can tell she's exhausted. "Thanks, but I'll be fine once I get those eggs back." Athena runs her hands down her face with a quick and frustrated groan before releasing and returns to looking at her assortment of notes.

"Who's Kai?"

Athena blinks, looking up. And then she frowns. "Have I not mentioned him before?"

He shakes his head, decidedly focused on the notes in front of him.

There's a pause before she speaks again. "Kai is an old classmate—he's an Auror I work with while we're looking for the eggs. Like you, I guess you can say he's an old friend of mine."

Aurors… why did she have Aurors protecting her?

"And are we going to meet with him tonight?" asks Newt, flipping one of her notes over. Like their years in school, her notes are neat, organized, with detailed sketches and notes on the subject or thing in question. Some of the notes themselves are messy, hastily scribbled in a rush and others, meticulously made.

"No, he's undercover so he won't be meeting with us," she answers, lifting one of her notes and handing it to him. "Here, these are what the eggs look like now."

Newt takes the paper from her hand to see sketched eggs, colored a dark grey with spiky and smooth rounded scales covering its entire form. "And these—these look like opals when they're near their mother?"

At that, Athena beams. "Yes!" And just like that, he knows he's flipped a switch, and he's unable to help his smile reflect hers as she speaks.

She steps closer for her to point at her notes, just enough for space between them that they don't touch. "When their mother goes away, their eggs become this color to help hide from possible predators that might take them for food. They live in the mountains, but I was worried about people coming after the eggs that I didn't write down where you can find them."

"It's quite alright—this is amazing," Newt exclaims, taking the sketch and rotating it. Taking the paper to her, he's grinning. "Is that all? What else is there?"

Athena is ready and eager to share more information; the excited gleam in her eye hard to miss. She shuffles through her notes, grabbing another sketch from the air to hand it to him. His gaze skims over the carefully drawn blue-golden dragon drawing. It's serpentine in length with a sturdy and long body to match, with substantial front and back legs of ferocious-looking claws. A long snout with long whisker-like feelers protrudes from its face with a bright golden iris. Because the body is extremely long, longer than it is broader, it seems almost snake-like with its golden spikes down its spine.

His fingertips touch the sketch, imagining what it would be like to see the creature in person, and then returns his fingers to his mouth in astonishment. "You've outdone yourself—she's beautiful."

"Isn't she?" Athena sighs happily.

He turns to her, incredulous. "How—?"

"By accident, to be frank." Athena's smile noticeably fades as she continues to stare at the sketch he holds. "And that's... that's an incredibly long story." Her voice is softer now, gaze distant when she stares at something beyond the sketch in his hands. Briefly closing her eyes, she reopens them and says, "I don't know if I have time to tell you."

"I'm sure I can always make time," Newt remarks with the slight tilt of his head, angled toward her. "After all, we've some catching up to do, don't we?"

Dark eyes flit back up to him, and she smiles. "Yes, we-we do. And I-I'd like that."

For a moment, they linger in looking at one another before Newt averts his gaze, focusing on a spot by her shoulder and adjusting the paper in his hand and setting it down on the table. She clears her throat.

Newt flicks his gaze toward the clock before regarding Athena with a twitch of his mouth. Athena is clearing the table of her notes, reorganizing them back into their proper places. Long hair is tucked behind her ear, lashes casting shadows on her face, and the focus in returning her notes into her bag.

He turns his attention back to the myriad of parchment around the table. But then, there's a familiar-looking sketch peeking out from underneath one of the pages. Frowning, Newt reaches forward and pulls it from underneath and finds himself looking at a drawing of himself. The sketch has him staring off to the side, with a slightly crooked grin, hair over his eyes with a hand on his mouth.

But, before he's able to look at it properly, the paper is quickly snatched from his hands.

Newt is unable to help the warmth on his ears, clearing his throat. "It's really well done," he says, feeling flattered Athena's done a rendition of him. Though, he looked younger in the sketch than how he is now.

Athena stuffs the sketch into her bag. "Th-Thank you," she mumbles. Though she isn't looking up, he could see the red on her exposed ear and cheeks. "I-I was practicing."

"Do you have any more?"

Briefly, she stills, taking a breath and sighs. Running a hand down her face, she looks up. Newt couldn't remember the last time he's seen her look so embarrassed. She shuffles around in her bag to pull out a leatherbound book, pauses, lifting her gaze briefly, and pouts.

"I'm not going to make you show me your drawings," Newt remarks, corners of his lips twitching in amusement at the childish and shy behavior.

Athena sighs again. "Only because you asked, Newt. Quick, take it before I change my mind." She hands it to him.

Curious, he takes the leatherbound book to find beautifully drawn sketches of all sorts of people. Pages and pages filled with practice poses and others filled with people. Amid all of the designs of people, there were drawings of the wilderness. It emulates the bits of scenery with splashes of color from the creatures she's managed to capture in the two-dimensional form. There are some familiar faces, and he pauses on an assortment of sketches of a younger Leta. The next page is one of what he could assume to be her grandparents since she spent a lot longer drawing the pair of them on the following several pages.

Sitting down, he continues to flip through the sketchbook as Athena waves a hand to clean up the rest of the notes.

He pauses partway when he finds torn pages and replaced with slightly different parchment. His fingers trace over the ripped pages and the sketches on them. It's several more drawings of Athena's grandparents.

Looking at the sketches, he looks over the drawing of Athena's grandfather practicing some relaxation poses in the garden. The next page is Athena's grandmother cleaning herbs in their herbal shop. And the next page is not a drawing, but rather a moving photograph of them.

Newt lifts his gaze, watching as Athena gathers the rest of her notes from the air, putting them into an organized pile. He couldn't remember anything about what she's said about them, only that the reason she's able to attend Hogwarts was that her grandparents opened a shop in Diagon Alley. Anything beyond that, he wouldn't be able to remember without the references of her letters.

"These are amazing, Athena," Newt says at last, after having gone through the sketchbook. But, one of himself leaves only confusion. In that one, there aren't any of the styles she currently draws in that sketchbook that resembles the one he saw earlier.

Handing over the sketchbook, Athena takes it with a small smile. Finished with cleaning up the assortment of notes scattered around the room, Athena sets them into two neat stacks. He watches as she puts them away.

Newt finds that he isn't sure he can ask. Her earlier embarrassment only compels him to wait for her to share it herself, or it'd feel somewhat invasive and disrespectful. He stands when the rest of her things are packed and, glancing at the clock; he takes a breath.

He flicks his attention to Athena as she waves a hand for their coats, and they float over toward them.

"It's time, Newt—are you ready?"

"When you are," he says, taking his jacket from her. She flashes him a grim smile, but the moment both of their coats are on, and they're ready, she offers her hand once more. He takes it, and they apparate.

— x —

They apparate a few times and land on the rooftop of a building similar to where Athena found him earlier, but this time, he can smell the Thames. It's dark, bone-chilling, and wet. She moves before he has a chance to ask, the brisk wind sweeping through their hair as they crouch to overlook a building with dim illuminating lights peeking through boarded-up windows.

He frowns and squints.

A few men patrol the area, two of them near the front with four vehicles parked in front. Again, they're dressed inconspicuously in tan, grey, and black jackets varying to each person, and a hat. One looks familiar—ah, he's the one that followed him into the Three Broomsticks.

Newt feels her approach before he even sees her, crouching beside him. She whispers to make sure the wind doesn't carry her voice. "This is where they're meeting." Then, she pauses, pointing at the fire escape along the darker side of the building, "And that's where we're going."

"And where might the eggs be?" Newt asks, unable to discern where they might've hidden or stored them.

Athena frowns. "I—I'm not sure. The problem with these meetings is that it's a possibility that they'd have the items. In this case, because the eggs are a rare find, I wouldn't hold it against them if they didn't have the eggs." She starts braiding her long hair.

"I didn't take you for a gambler."

"I'm not." Athena shoots him a look when he's unable to help the corners of his mouth from twitching. "Honestly, I'm not!"

"I'd wager that you are a bit of one," he says, now unable to help the smile.

"Okay, a little," she concedes, pouting, and finishes braiding. "But! But, Kai said that they should be here, and I don't take well to gambling something like the dragon's eggs, so if he's wrong, I'm going to kill him."

"Is his information reliable?"

"Generally."

"Generally?"

Athena pauses, chewing on her bottom lip. "One time, he was wrong, and he gave me the wrong information, but," she waves a hand in front of her, dismissing it, "that's a story for another day."

"We're getting a lot of those, aren't we?" Newt has a feeling that there's been a lot he's been missing in her world.

She returns her attention to the building and slowly nods. "Yeah, we have a lot of catching up to do—" she winces, "sorry."

"Whatever for?" His gaze shifts from Athena to the building, watching as the people move around. The cars are moving away from the entrance and drive off to another location.

Athena's voice is incrementally softer that he almost misses it. "Not being a good friend."

"Athena, whatever it is you're apologizing for doesn't matter," he says bluntly. But, his voice softens, gentle, turning to face her again with the tilt of his head. "It's what you do to make up for it that'll mean something because, at the end of the day, we're still friends, right?"

"Newt..." Her expression softens.

Has she always been a "bad" friend? While it's true that her letters have been lackluster in terms of what she's been doing the last few years, it could be said the same of him. After that whole debacle in New York City, he hasn't told Athena everything that happened. The entirety of Grindelwald being the one behind Credence, Credence being an Obscurial, and the destruction that came after—well, Athena isn't the only one keeping things in this friendship.

He hopes with Grindelwald behind bars, he wouldn't be able to continue to mess with anyone else, and quite possibly, anyone that might be an Obscurial. Though, he hopes that there isn't another Obscurial period. At the thought, he hopes he stays there, but something in his gut says otherwise.

Newt hopes his gut feeling is wrong.

"Thanks," she whispers.

"I'm always here for you, Athena—don't ever forget that."

Athena's gaze shimmers brightly, and then she blinks, the brightness is gone. "You too, Newt—I'm here for you too. Always."

He averts his gaze, feeling the warmth in his cheeks, but likes the reminder that he has a permanent friend in Athena. While there have always been changes over the years—his estranged relationship with Leta, befriending Jacob, Tina, and Queenie, Bunty—it's comforting that his relationship with Athena has remained steadfastly the same. While there's certainly something different about their relationship, at the very core of it, they still trust one another as much as they always have.

"Newt, look—here they come."

Looking up from where he's focused his attention, he spots headlights appearing in the distance and quickly approaches the building. Watching as the three cars pull up to the front of the building, the patrolmen and the bodyguards all slowly step out. Newt hears Athena muttering under her breath, narrowed gaze fixated on the men greeting one another.

"Okay, let's go."

There's a lapse in the patrol, and trusting Athena, he turns to her, grasps her forearm and they apparate to the fire escape. Athena keeps hold of his forearm, watching as she channels her magic. Her left-hand lifts, index, and middle finger pointed up into the air with her thumb holding the ring and pinky. He stills, always fascinated by how she casts her magic, different from his own with the use of a wand.

It reminds him of their first year, their charms class, and the struggle she had in casting spells without a wand. The professor would either have her stay after for some more lessons or be unable to help her.

— x —

"Where's your wand?"

The common room, filled with students that are all preparing for their finals just before the holiday break, have Athena and Newt forced to share a spot on the table. Newt's roommate in the dorms, Thomas, sits across from them with his friend, Lawrence, from Herbology. Both of the fellow Hufflepuffs are engrossed in their studying, exchanging notes that they didn't quite bother themselves with noticing Newt's and Athena's conversation.

Both of their notes are in front of them, organized in their haphazard manner that only they can understand. Heck, Athena's are half in gibberish—foreign characters fascinatingly scribbled that it's curious to look at. (Plus, Athena seems to have a penchant for doodling on her notes with cute animal characters, and he likes finding them to relate which magical creature they've seen.)

Athena looks up from her books with a turn of her head, regarding him with a look. Newt has noticed that by now, she doesn't use a wand in class. Athena tends to sit in the back, away from the other students. It's only recently, a few weeks before Christmas, that he observes that she doesn't use one when they sit next to one another.

After a moment more, she nods, her voice low so she doesn't bother the other studying students. "Because I cannot have one."

"Why?"

She tilts her head, and Newt patiently waits for her to answer. It's as though she's trying to formulate words, her brows furrowing gently that seems out of place for an eleven-year-old. "The wands don't like me," she says finally.

"Why not?" Unable to help the question—he's painfully curious.

Again, her brows become knitted, deep in concentration as she tries to figure out the concise way of conveying her words. "Because, ah, the wand chooses you, right? In this case, the jade bangle chose me." Athena pulls back the sleeve of her sweater, the jade bangle on her left wrist gleaming in the firelight, catching the golden and crimson colors. "It's my wand." And for a moment, he finds her smiling, and though it's not at him, he averts his gaze.

"How does that work?" It's interesting how diverse magical creatures can create something different—and in this case—like a wand.

"I don't know, actually," she answers honestly. "I know if I focus my thoughts, much like how you do when you cast your spells, then I can cast the same spell. It's a little harder, so it doesn't work for me without the proper—uhm—"

"Incantation," he offers.

"Yes, that," she says, pointing at him. "Translating it into the proper Chinese word that matches the English in a way without it is offsetting or exploding it is, um, hard." Athena points to the stack of letters next to her pile of parchment. "These are all of my letters with my grandparents, trying to help me with spells and charms."

Newt finds himself in awe, admiring the level of hard work she's putting into studying.

Inadvertently, he reaches out, touching the emerald green jade bangle and twirling it to look at the curious way the jade bangle gleams. Jade is a natural stone, and these bracelets specially carved to look like this. Instead of what he initially thought to be cracked is a meticulously placed phoenix feather wrapped all around it. There's a shimmery red sheen on the feather, something Athena mentioned to be the bit that gives it its durability from the ground eggshells. Of course, the glints of gold is an artfully created and simplistic small lotus flower one on each side that doesn't take away from the beautiful and naturally produced emerald texture of the jade.

Athena's voice is soft when she speaks again, gentle. "Pretty?"

Newt nods, lifting his gaze to meet hers to find her smiling and then drops it again to admire the details. And then, just like that, he pulls his hand away, and they return to their silent studying.

It's the next day when Newt sees the professor of their Charms class ask her to stay behind. Though it's brief, their gaze connects, and she offers him a small smile. He drops his gaze and leaves the room. It's when he steps out into the hall that he contemplates whether or not he should go on ahead to the next class or wait for her. In the end, he leans against the wall near the doorway, opening up a book to read.

It's quiet in this area that he can faintly hear the conversation.

"Miss Liang, I know you're struggling with the course, but your marks are steadily improving—so whatever you're doing, keep it up."

"Th-Thank you, sir."

The professor sounds like they laughed. "You're brilliant, Miss Liang, extremely so—do not give up. I see great potential in you to become something profoundly amazing once you put your mind to it. You are showing improvement, so I hope to continue to see great things from you. If there's anything else I can help you with, please, let me know."

At that, the corners of Newt's mouth twitches.

There's something about Athena that makes Newt disinclined on leaving her alone. Perhaps it's a pity or maybe understanding, but her caution and wariness to people have him—to put it bluntly—worried. And she's latched onto him, of all people, that he isn't inclined to leave her entirely be. He remembers how Athena avoids being around people, something he wonders if she knows she's doing on purpose. She's like a wounded animal, and he's unable to stop the urge to help her. ( It helps that she's likable, their mutual solace in magical creatures bonds them. )

So when Athena comes out of the classroom, gripping her schoolbooks with white knuckles, Newt feels as though he's made the right decision.

When they walk to their next class, he hears the softest thank you. At this, he's unable to help the small smile. Though he doesn't need to see it, he can tell by the tug of his robes that Athena's relieved he stuck around.

The next Charms class is the verbal practice of a spell—levitation—and it's the first time he gets to watch Athena cast a spell. By now, Newt has mastered the spell, but Athena has been struggling since the beginning of the course. As everyone verbally shouts their commands, Athena focuses on the feather in front of them.

Though she lacks a wand and the same hand gestures that come with one, he watches as she quietly, but firmly, utters words he's never heard before. With her index and middle finger pointed at the feather, she directs it.

And the feather levitates.

The accomplishment lost amid the voices in the classroom is tucked into the back row. Two small Hufflepuffs practicing their spells without anyone noticing as the classroom around them is loud with incantations and floating feathers. Athena's feather only levitated a few inches off the table, but he can tell by the look on her face that it is one of her greatest achievements.

It's something that's remained stuck with him; the look of near tears of happiness, relief, and the ease of which Athena's figured out something that she, alone, had to figure out for herself.

— x —

And now, she's found her place—confident and a strong witch in her own right. This time, he's watching as her hand makes a gesture that makes a circle and then brings it up to her lips. After a moment, she lifts her gaze and clarifies, "I've cast a silencing spell."

Nodding, not questioning Athena's skill in magic, he follows after her as they crawl through the broken window. They drop into what looks to be once an office, filled with cast aside desks in disrepair and broken typewriters. Other than the mess of papers here cast about the room, it's relatively empty.

They move along its empty halls as Athena leads the way through the musty and old building. It's been decades since he'd last seen her use her abilities that he isn't surprised when her hand jots out, stopping him from making a misstep.

"Gap," she warns, sounding apologetic.

"No worries."

At that, this prompts her to offer her hand. Though it does take some time for Newt's eyes to adjust to the darkness, he doesn't dare to risk using his wand to illuminate the halls. But the further in they go, the darker the corridors become.

Pressing his lips into a thin line, he gives in and takes it.

It takes a couple of minutes of deafening silence as Athena navigates them through the maze of halls of darkness. Occasionally, she'd push Newt down another hall, and he'd hear voices down the way they avoided. Other times, he'd listen to the sound of sniffing, and Athena would immediately change directions.

Soft and small, her hand is swallowed by his. But then she adjusts, wrapping only a few of her fingers around his index, middle, and ring fingers.

Finally, they make it to an opening that leads to pitch-black darkness. Athena squeezes his hand, reassuring him, and they plunge into darkness.

It takes another few minutes before voices echo down the hall. Lights filter in through the crevices of the rooms they're in and they step out into an even older room. Athena sneezes, and Newt is unable to help the cough, lifting his sleeve to breathe properly. Now that there's light, however, she slowly drops her hand from his, and he follows after her as they crept out.

They're coming to a room that overlooks a room beneath them. The floorboards have broken, leaving enough space for them to peer through to look down. Newt notes that Athena has, on more than one occasion, prevented him from stepping through one of those, and many others like it through the decrypt building.

"Is the perimeter secure?"

Newt frowns, leaning down to peer through one of the many holes.

Like before, the men are dressed inconspicuously in similar jackets of varying neutral shades; bowler hats covering a majority of their features, and similar-looking shoes. A few of them have a strange gait, walking differently from the guards they've posted outside. Others walk with their hands behind their back.

"I can't believe we have to double-check we aren't followed by someone," another person says, making it evident that they're irritated.

"The vicinity is secure," the next one says, speaking harshly to the other male. "Trust me, nothing came in or out of here in the last ten minutes—we're fine."

"We better be," the first speaker says. He crosses his arms across his chest. "Let's get this over with." His head turns toward another smaller man. He scurries across the room toward them.

Newt notices after a moment that there's a translator in the room, speaking for the smaller and rounder man and then speaking back to the taller man. He looks up at Athena, the light bleeding through the paneling in the floor, tense and shadowed. She points at one specific man in the room, and he focuses his attention on the conversation.

(Chinese will be in italics while English will remain the same without the translator going back and forth.)

" _ Let's get this over with—I have places I need to be, _ " the smaller, rounder man says in a nasal voice.

"Oh? Running from the Ministry, are we?"

" _ No—you're all worried about some Auror of the Ministry of Magic finding us. _ "

Newt notes the way Athena shifting over to him, aggravated and ready for a moment's notice of combat.

Judging from the way they positioned, it's a meeting between the first English speaker and the round Chinese man. Newt could see the faint glimmer of gold on his fat fingers. The man had plenty of wealth and perfectly fit Athena's description of the head of the family that's stolen the dragon eggs.

"Come now, Mister Wang," the Englishman says in a voice as smooth as silk. Newt shifts uncomfortably. "Be reasonable—after all, you've come all this way to find her, and it should come as no surprise that we will deliver."

Newt flicks his gaze up to Athena, frowning. What else has she not told him?

The Chinese man doesn't say anything for a moment. " _ You will find the girl? _ " He laughs. " _ Doubtful, _ " he says. " _ If you do not have what I need, why are you wasting my time? _ "

"I merely ask that we be friends, Mister Wang—I will provide what you've asked for, and in exchange, I expect the payment in full." He bows with his arms out beside him like it's a grand gesture, a great honor, but Newt thinks otherwise.

There's a silence that follows, eerie and deliberate.

" _ No, _ Mister Walker," the Chinese man's voice changes, the accent heavy in how he pronounces the Englishman's name. " _ That's if you find her. _ "

The Englishman doesn't seem to like that very much, and his tone changes to something of thinly veiled anger. "You doubt my abilities to find one measly girl? What harm could she do?"

Girl? What girl? Who?

" _ You underestimate her, _ " he says, " _ but, if you manage to find and capture her, I will even give you a bonus—something even you cannot resist. _ "

"And what's that, Mister Wang?" His posture straightens with his hands behind his back. His tone evens out into something cold and calculating. "What on earth could you give me that's better than the gold?"

_ "I will give you the dragon egg that you've been coveting—surely, you want one of them?" _

Newt clenches his jaw, and Athena places a hand on his forearm and squeezes. Even without looking, he could feel her anger. Still, his gaze flicks up in her direction, her form tense and drawn taut.

As if reading their mind, or at least in the same disbelief they're both in, the Englishman identified as Mr. Walker, questions him. "You don't mean one of  _ her  _ eggs, do you?"

The Chinese Wizard laughs. Suddenly, Newt understands why Athena didn't want to ask him for help. The fact that they think dragon eggs are a product, merchandise when they should be protected and cared for, sickens him. The laugh the man makes unsettles him, but not as much as it did for his friend.

Athena releases his arm, but he grabs her hand, squeezing it. She squeezes back as Newt flicks his gaze up again, her grim expression probably matching his own. Above all else, he can see her eyes gleaming brightly in the dim lighting. After another reassuring squeeze, they release.

"I don't believe you." The Englishman is doubtful, and his tone is unmistakable. "I doubt you have a dragon egg when they're already so hard to come by. What sort of dragon egg is this that it's worth my while?"

" _ A dragon-like creature never seen before, native to China and a creature of the storms and weather, _ " he says, adding flair with the flourish of his hand. At this, Newt sees the glint of gold in the light. " _ Would it not be something you desire? _ "

Mr. Walker hums tonelessly but speaks after a pause. "You'd give me one of those dragon eggs?"

" _ Oh, but of course! You'd be doing me a favor! Getting rid of that girl would only grow our partnership together, _ " Mr. Wang says with a chortle, an obnoxious laugh.

Newt wonders who this girl is that they're referring to. For what reason is the girl a hindrance to their business? He briefly regards Athena, crouching beside him as she continues to listen in on the conversation. Athena hasn't told him everything, her worry for endangering him paramount above all else. Is this one of the reasons? Because a family like this, who deals criminally, deals with things like this, is after her?

He's pulled from his thoughts when Athena lightly taps him on the arm. He tilts his head in question, and she gestures for him to follow after her. Moving through the halls, Newt follows her down the stairs nearby and into a large room. Ducking behind the myriad of boxes—

"Merlin's beard, these are all cages," he utters aloud.

Around them, he hears the faint howling of the wind, a draft catching all the crevices in the cages that are empty or open without the cover of fabric. Towering high above him in the large and spacious room is cages upon cages of varying sizes with a cloth draped over them. He runs a hand along one of the bars, narrowing his gaze subtly when he realizes some have enchantments on them to prevent the magical creatures from escaping.

He looks over at her, observing the narrowed eyes, angry and hurt. It dawns him that she must've seen these cages lined with all sorts of creatures and why she's gone quiet in their missives to one another. How many times has she broken her heart, trying to save the animals they love? How deep has she gone? And now, he understands why she seems so tired.

Though he averts his gaze, Athena keeps moving without another word. They move through different rows of empty rows, all devoid of any possible life. Newt pulls out his wand when he starts hearing voices little ways down at the other end of the warehouse.

Ducking to the side when two guardsmen walk by, he spots a small trunk, tucked into a corner with two other guardsmen. Distinctly Oriental, one of them is taking a drag of some tobacco, and the other is saying something indiscernible. But, they're both on the lookout for anything particularly strange.

Glancing at Athena, she nods, confirming his suspicions.

"Stay here," she says, giving him a pointed look. Before he's able to say anything, Athena's moved off behind him and disappears behind the towering cages. He returns his focus to the guardsmen and squints when a single Oriental man appears.

For a minute, the two guardsmen are confused, giving the newcomer a strange look and what he could only assume are questions. A few minutes of conversation pass and the two men move off, leaving the single one behind.

When Newt blinks, it's Athena, and she's waving him over.

Astonished, he glances back from the way they came and steps forward, moving quickly to stand beside her when she kneels. With a wave of her hand, the padlock unlocks, and he kneels beside her for a look inside.

Resting on red silk in an overabundance of cushion and cloth sits a dragon egg. A blue-grey stone-like dragon egg with spiked dragon scales adorning its exterior. There's a faint red tint to the egg's surface, mimicking the wrapped red silk.

Newt extends a hand, wondering if it's as sharp as looks, and blinks when Athena's hand grabs him and prevents him from touching it.

He quirks a brow, and she shakes her head. "And why not?" he asks.

"You'll be electrocuted." Athena looks amused.

Warily, he eyes her. "I don't believe you."

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"No," he says, but his eyes grow wide when her hand touches the egg, and the spikes flatten and become smooth. "But, how are you able to touch it if the egg can shock people?"

At this, Athena looks up at him and then looks away. She laughs, but it's without humor. "Long story."

"Athena."

"I know, I know—I'll tell you." Lifting her gaze, she smiles, nudging him gently with her arm. "I promise."

Circumstances aside, he's interested in the reason why she's able to touch the egg without getting electrocuted. Still, he sighs but looks expectantly toward her. "I feel like we're back in Hogwarts, and we're trying to explain to each other our notes."

"It does feel like that, doesn't it?" Athena's grin grows wider, seemingly pleased with herself, but then returns to the egg, picking it up out of the trunk.

The egg is no larger than the size of her chest, held close. It's a lot smaller than he expects but finds with some sense of fondness the care Athena has toward the egg. Her expression of happiness is hard to miss.

"Come on, let's get going before they find out what's happening." Newt stands up as Athena agrees with a nod, holding the egg close to her chest and stands.

"Wait, I need to make sure they're distracted." Newt watches as Athena presses her thumb to her ring finger and points her index and middle toward the trunk. With a curious gesture of her hand, a copy of the egg is in the original egg's place. Only, he kneels beside it, and his fingers go right through the fake egg.

"Brilliant," he murmurs, lifting a hand to his mouth.

She flashes another smile. "That should distract them. Come on, let's go before they notice."

A boyish smirk takes to his features. "Right before they find us."

Newt feels as though they've done a childish prank, and quite frankly, he's okay with it when they're rescuing an egg from a group of unsavory people. It's certainly a way for Athena and him to reunite after all of these years. He wonders if she does this frequently.

He recalls the route which they've taken to get to where they were, leading the way through the maze of towering cages that leads to the disused hallway. Wand out; he's prepared to disarm as they make their escape. He might not have the super hearing like Athena, but he's certainly used to moving around with caution.

It's the footsteps that echo in the halls that make him pause their escape, shooting out his arm to stop Athena from going forward.

"Newt?" Athena leans forward so that he can feel her lean close to his back.

And then Newt pushes back against the wall as he looks around the corner. Athena sharply inhales, confirming his suspicions that he's heard correctly. When he's confident that they're close enough for them to engage, he takes them by surprise by casting two quick disarming spells at the two men that appear.

Athena backs him up by casting what he could only assume to be a petrification spell, watching as they fall to the ground with a thud.

"We need to hurry."

It's when they're creeping through the pitch-black hall again that he can faintly hear the distant shouting. They're close enough to the fire escape that while he's nervous of being found, Athena's steady touch against his arm in the darkness calms his nerves. Soon, they're out of the hall, and they're climbing back out onto the fire escape.

They press themselves flat against the wall of the building when angry voices are shouting from below and hear the recognizable sounds of people apparating. Newt observes their movements, watching for an opening, and when there is one, he grabs hold of Athena and apparates.


	4. Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling into a routine, Newt relearns Athena's habits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying the story so far! It took me a bit as I was trying to finagle the ending to this chapter, hence why it took so long. But, here it is, enjoy!

Somehow, they've managed to evade the wizards from finding them. Well, for the most part. There was a part where they _did_ find them and started shooting green flashes of light in their direction, but other than that, it was rather anti-climatic.

After they've apparated a few times to make sure they lose their pursuers, they finally apparate in his home and land in his living room.

Newt holds a hand out to Pickett and sheds his jacket the moment they move into the kitchen. "Athena, what's their environment like?" Settling the bowtruckle on his shoulder, he drops the jacket on the chair nearest the basement door.

"Pardon?" she asks, following after him.

He turns his head to face her, lifting a brow. "We're going to need to settle them into a place they can feel comfortable while we find the rest of the eggs."

"'We?'" And then she shakes her head.

Newt clenches his jaw, dropping his gaze.

After a moment, she sighs. "Alright, fine." Newt recognizes the sound of her resigned that he's in this for good. "But I'll have to wait until I hear back from Kai. And, in the meantime, I don't mean to make this a permanent place for them to stay, okay?"

Compromise reached, he gestures for her to follow after him as he goes through the door off from the kitchen.

Stepping into the various habitats that lay beyond the steps of his basement stairs, he hears the gasp behind him. Still, despite her surprise, he can hear her following after him as he makes shifts and adds an additional room with the wave of his wand. Newt hears Athena exclaiming each animal upon seeing them, quickly followed by a description of what he listed in _Fantastic Beasts._

Focusing on adding the new room, he lowers his wand and hand. Now that there's space, he turns to find her with wide and sparkling eyes. "Newt, this is amazing!" And then she turns to him. "And you said I've outdone myself—I daresay you did rather than me."

Newt shakes his head. "It's a safe place that I know where they can be away from harm."

Athena adjusts the egg in her arms with a nod. "Do you have a pair of rubber gloves?"

He lifts a hand with a finger, a way to say to give him a moment as he bounds up the stairs, heading to the section of the basement where his desk, bookshelves, and an assortment of necessary items for his creatures are stored. The "original" part of the basement has a variety of books and notebooks, both neatly and organized in a manner that only he'd probably understand. He goes to one of the drawer sets, tugging open a drawer to pull out Athena's requested item.

The magizoologist zooms back to where he's left Athena, slowing down as he watches her work her magic on the environment for the dragon's egg. Like a painter painting on art canvas, he watches as the room is filled with clouds, greenery, and steep sloping mountains and cliff edges. Her movements are graceful, smooth, and fluid as she waves her hand that weaves the environment to life. After a moment, she spots him and grins.

"I wasn't aware you knew how to make a room," Newt remarks.

"I can only guess," she says, turning to face him. "Now, put the gloves on."

He does as he's told and Athena gently places the egg in his arms. Surprisingly, the egg is both warmer and lighter than he expected. He turns the egg in curiosity, finding that the scales on the egg remain rounded edges. Upon closer inspection, the scales shimmer in the light of the room, natural sunlight, and each scale glimmering like Athena's description of an opal.

"Athena, your sketches showed that the scales turn sharp, spiked, but these are—"

"Rounded?"

He lifts his gaze from the egg to find her standing in front of him. "How? Why?"

Athena reaches out a hand, touching the top of the egg with a hum. "Because it seems to like you." She giggles.

At the thought, the corner of his mouth twitches into a faint smile with his chest flooding with warmth.

"Even though it's inside, protected by the eggshell and not quite yet here with us, I think the eggs have an awareness of intent. It's how it knew to lower its defenses when I came near it."

"It recognized you," he murmurs.

Athena giggles. "Yes, I suppose it did."

She leaves his side and he continues to turn the egg, admiring how beautiful it looks in the light. Like a jewel, it gleams as Athena adjusts the room to the environment that by the time she's done, he's smiling. The egg seems to warm upon sensing the environmental changes and he feels it gently quiver in his hands.

Newt's chest warms, overflowing with emotion at the life that is yet to be born in his hands. A _baby_ dragon. He could almost feel the steady thrum of a heartbeat beating through the hard shell.

"I'm amazed you managed to get close enough to watch her give birth," says Newt when Athena walks back over to him. At her offered hands, he sighs, parting with the egg and settling it back into hers.

Making a small smile in response to his comment, she says nothing. He watches her, tilting his head in question, as she sets the egg down in the little nesting area in the center of the room. It's in the trunk of a large tree that she's crafted, smelling faintly sweet, but crisp in the chilly mountain air. Newt moves close to her once the egg is set down, leaning over to find her burying the egg slightly under some of the dried grass.

"It's not the mum's fire, but at least it makes it comfortable," Athena murmurs. With another wave of her hand, Newt feels warmth come from the center. Like a rock that's been sitting by the fire all night, one of those is placed by the egg.

Rubbing her neck in some sense of exhaustion and relief, she turns around to gaze at all of the other magical creatures.

"Did you want to help?"

Athena lifts her gaze to Newt, tilting her head at him when he asks. Though he's not entirely focused on her, he's already edging away to check on his other magical creatures. But then, when he turns to bound for the office, he hears the soft steps come after him.

When they reach the center, he finds Athena looking up at him in question.

"What will you have me do?" she asks and he doesn't miss the sparkle in her eye.

And he has to hide the smile behind his hand.

— x —

Not even a day later after the dragon egg rescue mission, Athena accepts his offer to stay in his home. Not inclined to leave the egg alone, she ends up spending most of her time in the basement. Amid his work, as he cares for the magical creatures under his care, Newt finds her company leaves a sense of comfort.

Bunty finds Athena a surprise the next day, when she comes in to help Newt with the care while teaching her, but adapts quickly to her eccentricities.

Since Athena keeps to herself, hyper-focusing on whatever creature that's caught her attention, she stays relatively out of the way when Newt and Bunty make their rounds. But, Bunty and Athena seem to get along, talking to one another at one point about the current fashions that he isn't sure he's capable of keeping up over a cup of tea.

But, he can tell that Athena is a little jaded in conversing with Bunty that he truly wonders if they did get along.

When he's working on some of the feed for the creatures that he casts his gaze in Athena's direction. Helping him sort through the various kinds of food, Newt clenches his jaw and then relaxes it. It's strange, having Athena so close and the first night after his initial offer of her staying with him feels out of place since she carries herself differently that in some moments, it feels like she's a stranger.

With only the night and their thoughts to keep them company, Athena is taken to the room he's set aside for guests. Newt clears aside some of the storage bins, filled with an assortment of miscellaneous items of creature care and notes, to the side so that there's room.

"That's the washroom over there and you're welcome to help yourself to the kitchen if you need anything," he says, shuffling around the room to get it prepared before he slows down by the door.

His gaze follows the cat Athena keeps with her and watches as it settles down on her bed, making themselves comfortable before regarding Newt with a curious blink. Sometimes, he feels as though the cat knows him.

The small bag he saw back in her room is set gently on the bed and then looks around the simplistic room. "Thank you, Newt." Athena smiles.

Somehow, in all of this, she seems out of place.

"If you need anything else, just ask me."

"Will do." Athena turns to face him with a small smile. "And thank you again."

Newt bows his head and lets her settle in as he heads off to get ready for the rest of the evening.

When he wakes, he finds her already in the kitchen, making tea with some bread. It's simplistic, he realizes, and he wonders if she'd make some of her home-style cooking she used to talk about in school. There's jam with the bread and... porridge? No, oatmeal.

"It's easy enough to eat," she answers his unsaid question for him. Newt looks up to see her bowl set out in front of her, teacup pressed to her lips. "With a little meat and some seasonings, it should fill you up."

"You didn't have to—I could've made something myself." Still, Newt sticks a spoon into the porridge, finding it smells good despite how it looks.

"I wanted to," Athena says with a shrug. "And besides, take that as a thank you for letting me stay." She takes a spoonful of the oatmeal herself.

Despite how curious this situation has turned into, he resigns to eating the oatmeal. It's good, he finds and cleanly empties the bowl. And then after that, he takes his teacup downstairs, still hot and continues his work there.

And that's how they start every morning since Athena's joined him at his home.

A few nights later, after their work for the day has finished and he's settling into his office, he finds another cup of tea left beside him on the desk. He looks around and finds that she's nowhere in his field of vision. After finishing the cup of tea, he hears, amid the noises of his magical creatures, music. At least, he hears someone singing.

Bunty has already gone home for the day that he leans back in his chair to stretch. After rotating in his seat, he stands to find the source of the singing. Though he's entirely aware of who it is that's singing, he still finds it alluring and a nice break from his work.

Newt finds her in the habitat he's made for the kelpie, sitting precariously on the edge of the upper walkway with the kelpie watching her from a distance. She's dressed in a simplistic pair of dark blue pants with a plain white shirt. Her jade bangles seem to gleam under the created setting sun, her hands dipping into the water but not venturing in.

A crystalline and soft voice, singing in a foreign language he's only heard on a few occasions in his travels. Newt leans against one of the pillars nearby, crossing his arms as the kelpie, seemingly curious about Athena, swims closer. At least, it seems calm for the moment, but there's a glint in her eye that tells him she knows better.

But then, seemingly lost interest, the kelpie ducks back into the waters, leaving ripples in his wake as Athena continues her song, drifting to an end as she admires the scenery. She lifts her hands out of the water, drying it off on herself and tucks it against her chest.

"I've forgotten you could sing," Newt remarks, breaking the silence amid the crashing waves.

Athena turns her head, watching him as he approaches her. He offers her a hand, and she takes it, rising to stand with a slight stumble into him. She quickly steps back and releases his hand. She bows her head in silent thanks.

"I don't sing much anymore," says Athena, sounding wistful and she returns her focus to the scenery. She crosses her hands in front of her, one hand holding her wrist. "A lot's happened."

"Whenever you're ready Athena," Newt says with a tilt of his head, rubbing the back of his head and his other hand sticking into his pockets. He could hear the sadness in her voice, wondering how much she's gone through in the years they haven't seen one another. In some ways, it feels as though he's offered his home to a stranger and in others, it feels as though he has some of the Athena from his school years looking at him. "I'm not going anywhere."

She turns to him with a smile.

They admire the scene for a moment, and then he rubs his hand along his mouth, wondering how best to ask. "Do-do you think you could sing again?"

Athena blinks, hiding both a laugh and blush behind her hand in surprise. "I think I can sing another song."

Newt's mouth twitches as Athena starts singing, a seemingly sad song that leaves his chest aching. By the time she finishes, the kelpie appears again, watching them from a safe distance. Athena giggles, making a small wave at the kelpie.

"He probably thinks you're a siren," Newt absently comments, turning to move from his spot to head back to his office.

Taking this as her cue to follow suit, she makes another wave in the kelpie's direction and follows. "I wouldn't put it past him, but he's a demon who shapeshifts. Though, I reckon, if that's the case, do you think he'd be up for a partnership?"

"Drawing in people is something I don't recommend. Most especially since I don't recall you being a strong swimmer." He shuffles into his office and moves around some paperwork.

"I've gotten stronger since school!" Athena huffs and Newt's unable to help the quirk of a smile. He seems to be doing that a lot these days.

"And what else have you gotten stronger at? I'd think you would've made some progress."

"You'd be right and I hope I don't have to show some of it." Athena makes a face and Newt quirks a brow. Then, she waves a hand as if dismissing it. "At the very least, I _am_ a stronger swimmer now than I was when we were in school."

"I didn't realize that bothered you." There's mirth in his voice and he feels a small sense of satisfaction at hearing her huff.

"A-ny-way," Athena says, enunciating every part of the word so it sounds drawn out like three words instead of one. Then, looking pointedly at him, she adds, "I see you're well on your way to the next edition of your book."

Newt flicks his gaze back up to Athena as she looks around through all of the assortment of papers and sketches. He rights himself and stops organizing his papers on his desk. "There's still a lot of magical creatures that we don't know about." He rubs the back of his neck, looking at the parchments in his hand. "And many of them didn't make it into the book."

"They will."

He turns his gaze back to Athena, finding her standing next to him as she looks at the parchment in his hands. "And they'll be excellent additions."

At that, Newt nods in agreement. He watches her as she picks up one of his notes, reading it with open curiosity. After a moment, he asks, "Since you're here, did you want to help?"

Then, her eyes sparkle like he's never seen them before that he finds himself gracing her with one of his rarer smiles.

And for the next several days, from sunup to sundown, they focus primarily on his notes—his research—and work on trying to organize them for the next book. Aside from focusing on the notes, Newt shows her the ropes of working with the magical creatures in his sanctuary and aiding Bunty in her duties and responsibilities so that the animals are well-cared for.

In the mornings, Newt and Athena have breakfast together that tends to have her preparing it. He notes that he likes the change of pace in the meals as he often either has tea or simply skips it altogether. Then, when Bunty comes in, they go around feeding and taking care of each magical creature. Occasionally, Pickett rides on Athena's shoulders, watching her as she works. It goes by swiftly since two other people are helping him care for his creatures. But for the first time, he feels content, surprisingly happier, and enjoying Athena's company. He didn't realize how much he missed her.

A week passes when Athena asks him something he hadn't expected.

"Who's Tina, Newt?"

Pickett trills, looking up from his place in Newt's pocket as he stills the quill.

They're sitting around his desk, each with parchment in hand as they organized his notes for the next edition of his book. He's reorganizing and rewriting some of his notes to be more legible while Athena is on the other end of his desk with a typewriter. In between pages, she takes out her sketchbook and draws.

Newt stares at the parchment in front of him. Twirling the quill between his fingers, his mouth twitches ever so slightly at the thought of Tina and seeing her again. He takes a hand to his mouth, hiding it, and resumes scribbling.

"A young woman I met when I visited New York, a friend," Newt replies.

"Then, why do you have her photo in your briefcase?"

There's a curiosity in her voice, one that he rolls his chair over to snap shut his briefcase. Surprisingly, heat warms his cheeks and he rubs his neck. He hears her setting down her leatherbound book onto the desk and leans forward.

"Newt, you like her."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He feigns ignorance, but her sharp eyes have probably caught on. Even without legilimency, she seems to know anyway.

Athena giggles and he's instantly reminded of their years in Hogwarts when they only talked to one another in the common room. Quiet words exchanged with one another about their school assignments and notes about the creatures they've encountered in their day. Her shoulder bumping against his shoulder when the room is crowded with other students. And this time, it's no different.

Only, they're sitting across the way from one another and talking about what he could consider nonsensical things—ordinary and mundane. It's surprisingly comfortable. Newt has been used to only being by himself with his creatures since the war.

"Did you finally move on?" 

Her voice softens, and he pauses again, lifting his head to regard Athena with an apprehensive look.

Athena is watching him with a careful gaze, patiently waiting for him to answer. Leaning forward in her seat, she tilts her head in question. Idly, he wonders how often Athena has had to wait for him once their first year ended.

"I suppose you could say that," he answers after a moment. Newt returns to his parchment, moving it aside and gestures for the typewriter. Athena hands it off to him and after some rearranging, he sighs. "She's getting married to Theseus."

She blinks, obviously surprised. "Your brother?"

Newt only nods.

Humming in thought, she pulls up her bag and digs through it. Curious, he stops using the typewriter to watch her. It's only when she's found what she's looking for that she has that look of "ah-ha!" on her face that he quirks a brow.

" _Spellbound_ made mention of you getting married to Leta—I thought it curious," Athena remarks, flipping through the pages of the magazine and showing him the page.

Vaguely, he recalled the coverage on his release date, but he hadn't picked up a copy himself since he's been so occupied.

She flips the Prophet back to face her and sighs. "I thought that there was some discrepancy with your letters and this article."

"You know those rubbish magazines tend to get things wrong," Newt comments, returning his attention to his notes. But, his focus is elsewhere and focused on the fact that the news article stated he's getting married to Leta. Something about that unsettles him. He'll have to go to them to correct their incorrect information.

But then, he wonders, if this is the reason why Tina has stopped writing to him?

Athena nods, but she makes a small smile. "I only picked up a copy because it's headlining the release of your book." Athena stows the article back into her bag. "I suppose when I see Leta I'll have to say my congratulations."

Newt glances up, only to see a strange look on her face. With a hand on her chin, a distant gaze has her staring blankly at some part of his office. He catches her sometimes, looking like this, looking wistfully into the distance and her mind going somewhere far away. Occasionally, he wishes she could take him with her.

For a minute, they fall into silence, and Newt returns his attention to his notes.

"And if I did, what are you going to do about it?"

Athena snaps her head to him and the twitch of his mouth quirks into an amusement. She's always been interested in his love life or rather, the lack thereof when able. The first time she's shown interest was back in their second year.

* * *

— x —

* * *

When they left their first year, Newt left Athena a considerably brighter girl than when the school year initially began. After they departed for the holidays and when they returned, they took turns caring for the magical creatures they found that needed aid. At first, the first creature they helped was a small owl. The next a small baby kneazle that Athena picked up. A salamander and then an injured knarl.

The care for the creatures helped both Newt and Athena bond, working together as they tried to find ways to help the creatures that they felt intent on helping. Understanding them is a different thing altogether, but they persevered. Though Athena doesn't know this, Newt still has their notes on the creatures' behaviors and how they reacted to being cared for.

Their endeavors to understand the creatures that fell under their care resulted in spending a good chunk of their time in the hospital wing.

Athena warmed up considerably to him near the end of their first year, running to him when she discovered something that could help whichever creature they're currently trying to care for. Her outlook brightened and what seemed to be her normally sunny disposition returned. In a way, Newt observes in the first year that Athena needed this as much as the creatures did.

Once, Newt went to look in on their creatures to hear her crying in the little headquarters they've set up. It's the only time he has an idea of how much this means to her when caring for them. But he's never asked and he didn't find out until much later.

When they saw each other in their second year, he discovered Athena's hit a growth spurt over the summer. Being more than several considerable inches taller, it's disconcerting. She's clumsy in her movements, knocking into their notes occasionally that it spills onto the floor and breaking their vials and potions in Potions class. Even her robes seem so small for her that it only comes to her knees. By the time Christmas break arrived, Newt was a whole head shorter than her.

"How tall are you now?"

"Almost one point five meters," Athena replies, adjusting her robes again for the umpteenth time. And then she sighs, giving up despite the urge for adjustments. "I'll have to convince my grandparents to buy me new robes over the break."

Newt mentally catalogs the height, guessing that she'll probably grow to about one point six meters. (Five foot three, he estimates.) He adjusts the owl on his arm, checking to make sure its wing is healing properly. The owl coos, turning its tawny head toward him before regarding Athena with a tilt of its head.

"Looks like Brownie is healing well." Athena quickly changes the subject, seemingly uncomfortable with the topic.

He lets her and watches as Athena walks over to lift the other wing. Both of them look over it, observing how the feathers are growing in as her fingers gently brush over them. It's a quick procedure. With their feathers ruffled, Brownie takes its wing back and flaps within moments of her touching their feathers.

Giggling, something he's found that sounds nice, Athena pulls out their hand-made journal as she jots down the notes. Newt adjusts, turning in place so she could further observe Brownie for any other changes in their feathers.

Brownie, the tawny owl, was discovered with nary a feather on his body. Injured that if left alone, the owl would've died. It was happenstance that Newt stumbled upon the owl.

After tucking the owl back into the owlery, Newt and Athena head back for their next class. Only, Athena squeaks in anguish. Newt turns to her, tilting his head.

"I forgot something in my room—save me a spot!" Athena exclaims and she darts off.

Watching her go, he shakes his head as he heads off to their Potions class. Thankfully, it doesn't start for another few minutes but they like to get to class early.

But, upon his approach, he can already hear some girls giggling from inside the room.

"I don't think Newt will be anything handsome in the future," one girl giggles and Newt stiffens, coming to a stop just outside of the classroom. Did all girls gossip about their classmates?

"But he's with that girl, uhm, Athena, right?"

"The gloomy girl?"

Gloomy?

At this, he didn't want to hear anymore and pushed open the door to enter the classroom, effectively ending their gossip. As he gathers the items necessary for the class, one of the girls bumped their shoulders against his, hard, and nearly made him stumble. Withdrawing, he moves back to the table and sits down.

It's only when Athena shows up that he finds the tension in his stomach ease, releasing the breath he's been holding.

At the end of the class, Athena helps clean up when she asks, "Do you like anyone?"

Newt doesn't quite understand.

"I like you," he says bluntly, putting the potion bottles back on the shelf.

Athena makes a noise that sounds like a laugh. "I like you too, Newt, but I'm asking if you have anyone you fancy?"

Newt quickly shakes his head. If fancying anyone is anything like those girls' gossip, then he'd rather not. And he isn't even sure he understands what that means.

Athena picks up on his silence and drops the subject.

The next time it's brought up is when, several weeks later, a boy maybe a year or so older than they are, admits in a casual conversation to Athena that he "fancies" her. Newt happens to overhear the conversation when they're studying in the library and there's a faint noise she makes that's akin to a small gasp. Despite her surprise, Athena stammers a quiet apology, saying something along the lines of declining his request to date her.

They leave the library when Athena speaks up on the subject. "I like reading stories of romance," she explains quietly. "So hearing whether or not if you have someone you fancy is something I've always wanted to talk about with… ah, friends."

Newt couldn't help the smile. But when she looks up again at him, the smile is gone and only a curious quirk of his brow remains. "I'm afraid I won't be much of a gossiper that'll make you happy, Athena."

Athena shakes her head. "It's okay—I don't think it's something I can handle."

When he looks over at her, she has her head bowed and again, has a tight grip on her books.

It's when they're out taking care of the creatures that she finally calms. For a moment, he observes her taking a breath, calming herself, and realizes she's yet to fully recover from whatever that happened when he first met her. Though she may be better at conversing and refrained from flinching when people come close, she is still rather wary of talking to anyone else aside from him. Though, he doesn't mind.

Newt will admit he likes having her next to him—her mixture of silent company and soft and nonsensical commentary on the care of their magical creatures reassuring.

* * *

— x —

* * *

"Either way, she must be lovely if you fancy her," says Athena. "What's she like?"

"She has these beautiful salamander eyes," Newt remarks idly, remembering her as though he just saw her yesterday. The easy way she smiles once she relaxes, and the way her eyes seem to gleam when she's caught on a lead.

"Newt, that's not what I asked," Athena laughs, throwing a balled parchment in his direction.

Pulled out of his reverie, he's unable to help the small laugh when she pelts him with another rolled up ball of parchment.

Athena snickers. "I'm glad you've moved on," she says with a firm nod of her head. "And I'm glad you're happy."

At that, he deflates, his smile vanishing. "I-I wouldn't say that much."

"Why? What's happened?" The amusement in her voice is gone, replaced by concern.

Newt doesn't get to answer as something sounds like a vase breaks upstairs.

They both stand, but Newt gestures for her to stay down here. Her gaze narrows. "I'm not—"

"Please."

Athena sighs. "Alright, but check if Quicksilver is doing okay."

Newt gives her a nod and takes out his wand. Taking slow steps up to the kitchen, he pushes open the door. When he looks around the door, however, he finds Quicksilver greeting him with a slight purr around his legs. He lets out a breath, relieved that it's nothing more than just Quicksilver.

Picking up the feline, he says, "You know, you gave us quite the scare."

Quicksilver seems to understand, meowing in response. Tucking the creature under his arm, he flicks his wand to the broken vase and magically repairs it. When he heads back down, Athena is only too happy to take the feline into her arms and reassures her it was nothing more than a broken vase.

He hides a small laugh when she pouts, holding the cat to her chest.

But, it effectively cut their conversation short as they talk about Quicksilver's habits.

Over the next day or so, Newt can tell that Athena is trying to find time to ask, but it seems their lives had other plans in mind. He decides the day after that it is as good a time as any to try and appeal for the travel ban to be lifted. Athena is holding her cat when he zooms down the stairs and into the kitchen. He pauses, giving her a look and squints.

The cat is sitting on her chest, and the other part of it is wrapped around to rest on her head. Again, feline eyes are watching him and he's caught by a sensation that feels like he knows who this cat should or is. Quizzically, he tilts his head in question. But then, he notices she's dressed to go out.

Athena giggles. "Me and Quicksilver will still be here when you come back," she says with a smile, taking one of her cat's paws and making them wave.

Newt walks over and pets the cat, who meows in response. Pickett peeks out from his place in the jacket pocket. He trills at the cat and Quicksilver responds with another meow, taking a paw and starting to bat at the bowtruckle.

A protective hand, the one petting the cat, moves to quickly dislodge the incoming fight. The magizoologist is wary about the bowtruckle's long fingers from attacking the feline. But, even before he touches his chest where Pickett made a home for himself, the bowtruckle has already withdrawn.

"Keep Newt out of trouble for me, Pickett," says Athena, despite the fact she could no longer see the magical creature.

"Me? Keep me out of trouble?" Newt quirks a brow, dropping his hand. "I find that extremely unlikely."

"Says the person who ventured into a muggle coffeeshop?" Athena mimics him with a raise of her brow, but he could see the corner of her lips curling.

"I'm sure you're quite aware of why I did," he reminds her with the tilt of his head.

Athena huffs, but she adjusts her hold on Quicksilver. "Mhm, now go—I hope they lift the travel ban for you." And again, lifts Quicksilver's paw with another wave.

Newt doesn't press or asks about where she might be going. Either way, he's sure that he'll find her waiting. The last thing he sees before he uses the floo powder to go to the Ministry is Athena with a grin and is waving with her cat's paw in the air.

— x —

Unfortunately, after venturing into the Ministry and finding with little success that the travel ban will ever be lifted, Newt surmises that marks the second time it's denied.

Not only that, but he's also noticed that Tina's stopped writing to him after the publication of his book. It's been a few weeks since her last letter and she's normally consistent in her writing ever since he'd left New York. She often shares her thoughts and her current cases, each letter well-thought-out and detailed that he's often left with flutters in his chest. Athena has been a welcome distraction, but the familiar dull ache of questions and to find out why she's stopped writing leaves discomfort. Again, he finds himself wondering if it's the magazine that's the cause.

But, with no way of confirming the details with Tina as she has stopped sending him letters altogether, Newt is left with little choice but to find where she's gone and see her personally.

"Newt?"

Newt turns his head, facing the call of his name to find his brother walking in his direction. Immediately, he feels uneasy about the oncoming conversation for several reasons. One of them, he can only surmise, is about Athena. The other, he can only guess, might be about what Theseus tried to ask him last time.

"Hello, Theseus," Newt says, bowing his head and angling his head to look at the floor.

"Newt, do you have a minute?"

"Do I have a say in the matter?"

Theseus sticks his hands into his pockets, and Newt flicks his gaze up to see Theseus looking expectant. "Afraid not, not unless you want me to talk about it out here?" He glances to the left and right of them.

When Newt realizes he doesn't have a say, he reluctantly follows his brother into his office without another word. Again, the same assortment of documents is scattered across the desk. Some are files, slightly thicker than others, stacked neatly on one side of it.

With the flick of his wand, the door closes behind Newt.

"How are you doing?"

Newt doesn't answer, seeing as he's certain Theseus already knows that he'd rather be traveling instead of stuck in London.

Theseus sighs, but he leans against his desk with the cross of his arms. "How's that friend of yours doing, Newt?"

Newt looks up, regarding his brother with a squint of his eyes.

Since Newt isn't inclined to ask anything more about the reasons behind Athena's appearance and the danger she's in without disregarding her privacy, he's wary. He doesn't like the idea of being forced to do something against Athena's wishes, despite his concerns about her safety. He trusts that in due time, she will tell him of the dangers she's in without being pressured. Newt would rather she tell him than anyone else.

"Whatever it is you have to say, I'm not sure it's in the best interest for me to hear it." Newt is staring at another part of the room, eager to flee.

Theseus sighs. "Look, Newt, your friend is in deep trouble and you need to bring her in so that we can protect her."

Newt looks up again, frowning. Not to say that she doesn't need protection, but it seems she's doing well enough by herself rather than under the protection of Aurors. This leaves him apprehensive.

"Last I recall, were you not the one that told me that five Aurors have already died protecting her?" Newt clenches and unclenches his jaw, feeling a confrontation he doesn't want to have but is having it anyway. It's an uncomfortable feeling and something he'd prefer to avoid.

"Look, I'm not here to argue and I was only stating the facts." Theseus runs a hand down his face. He stands upright and crosses his arms across his chest. "She's your friend, I get that, but if I remember correctly, she's just as protective of you as you are of her."

Newt scrutinizes Theseus, uncertain by what he means by that.

"Anyway, please, for her safety and even yours, tell her she'd be safer here."

It's not like he intended to question his brother or question the danger Athena is in. "And on what basis is that on?"

Theseus regards him with a long look. After a moment, he clears his throat. "She's supposed to own something a crime syndicate wants. We don't know what it is or why they're after her—the aurors of the Chinese division aren't telling us anything aside from a need-to-know basis."

Newt briefly thinks of the ornate jade bangle wrapped around Athena's wrist. It couldn't be, could it? What for?

He bows his head with a curt nod. "I'll be sure to ask Athena and let her know."

"Newt, I wouldn't let anything happen to her, okay?"

Newt glances up at his brother, stiffly nodding and then resolutely staring at a spot on the desk. The idea of Athena having something that those dangerous men wanted makes him clench his jaw. He hasn't tried to ask Athena where she's received that other jade bangle or the story that happened for her to become the way she has. Something's happened and she hasn't been ready to share.

But, he knows his brother, knowing he means well.

"But, you didn't want to know anything more on the matter, right? Then, here—" Theseus offers a folder, carefully tied together, "—this is her file."

Newt regards the file with a long look and hesitantly takes it.

"You don't have to look at it, but in case she doesn't tell you anything," Theseus says with the lift of his hands, "I want you prepared. It seems people are looking for you too since you helped her." 

The folder is so slim, bearing nothing more than a couple of sheets of parchment, at best.

"She's in a lot of danger, Newt—take care of her."

But, he sets the documents to the side. Again, he'd rather Athena tell him what's going on. Theseus sighs, but picks up the folder and sifts through it to pull out a single document and what looks to be a photo. Picking up an envelope, he tucks the document into the envelope, along with the photo, and gives it to Newt.

"Take this, at least."

Newt sighs, seeing as Theseus is pressing this issue out of concern for him, and takes the envelope.

"Is that all?" Newt asks after a moment, tucking the envelope into his jacket.

"That's all." Theseus takes a step back and sticks his hands into his pocket. "You know I mean well, Newt—I'm worried."

Newt runs a hand down his face, agreeing with the sentiment that they're both worried.

"Thanks, Theseus—I best be off now." And he turns, opening the door.

"The offer still stands, Newt," Theseus calls out, just before he steps through the door.

He pauses, looking briefly back at his brother and steps through it, and closes the door behind him with a click.

When he gets back home, much later than he anticipated, he arrives to find the house quiet.

"Athena?"

It's not like he's expecting her to be waiting for him, but with her being dressed to head out earlier, he wonders if she's even still here. Newt dusts himself off, walking through the house and heads down into the basement to see if she's there. After inquiring with Bunty (and making sure she isn't feeding the Kelpie) and dismissing her for the day, he finds that Athena isn't back yet.

The dragon egg is still resting comfortably in its nest and Newt has the expectations that Athena wouldn't just leave without it. She said she'd be here, right? Athena did say she and her cat would still be here, right? 

Newt bounds up the stairs to check the room she's staying in. He lingers outside of the room—fidgets briefly—the door ajar that he knocks before he enters. Her things are still there, Quicksilver lifting his head to blink at him. "Sorry," he says to the sleepy cat, who makes a noise that he realizes might be a complaint.

The panic that she'd leave without notice slowly dissipates. (Panic?)

And then he hears the familiar sound of someone appearing in his living room that he pulls back the door, and turns to head down the stairs. Only, there's no sign of anyone in the living room, but as he continues to the kitchen, he finds the door left slightly ajar.

Moving through the stairs and to the habitat that they've set aside for the dragon egg, he finds her sitting in front of it with her back to him.

"Athena?" he calls out. Athena turns to Newt with a grim expression that doesn't bode well for what she's going to tell him.

"Oh, Newt," she greets him, dropping her gaze and then returning her attention to the egg.

"What's wrong?" he asks, coming to crouch beside her.

"I met up with Kai," she states, immediately starting to fidget with her bangle. "And I'm afraid he doesn't have much of a way of good news for me."

Athena isn't focusing on him, her mind running a million miles a minute that he moves to sit down in front of her, touching lightly to her arm to help her relax.

"Athena, talk to me—what's going on?" he asks.

She sighs, looking up from her bangle to him. "They're taking the eggs to Paris and he doesn't know when the next time the eggs will appear."

"He-he doesn't know where the eggs are?"

"No," says Athena, twirling the bangle again, "he isn't sure of where they've gone and when they might appear again. Taking it when I did has sounded their alarms and they're wary of any more of the eggs being taken from them."

Newt can see why she's anxious. The dragon eggs going missing, without any further leads to its whereabouts, must be eating her from the inside out. When he worked with the Ukrainian Ironbellies, it was one of the most fascinating jobs he's had the pleasure to experience. But, in retrospect, he's also seen the darker side of things during the war when dragon egg dealers tried poaching the eggs and taking them to the market. In this case, for Athena, she's dealing with those very dealers and is trying to prevent them from taking them to the market. In that, his heart goes out to her.

"Is he keeping track in case the eggs ever pop up?" Newt asks, trying to focus on the silver lining.

"Yes, he is." Athena's calmed the twirling of the jade bangle. "He'll reach out to me the moment he hears the word of another deal with the dragon eggs."

"There, you see? We'll go and get them then." His tone is meant to sound reassuring, but she frowns, looking at him.

After a long pause, Athena slowly nods. "Right." And then she sighs again, the frown lessening until she's looking up at him in curiosity. "Would that be alright then if I stayed until we receive word? I know he's said that they've gone to Paris, but I like having the dragon egg here since I know they'd be safe with you." At that, a wave of warmth spread throughout Newt's chest. "Though, I suppose I could travel frequently to Paris, in the meantime, and gather information."

She's started rambling, moving to stand as she starts to pace in front of him. He sits back, watching as she animatedly talks to herself and partially to him about her plans to try and find the dragon eggs. Athena always has the energy to spare where he's never had any or rather, remains content with watching. In one way or another, she's always the one that takes him by the hand to jump into the fray.

"Anyway, I suppose that's set and there's nothing else I can do but wait," Athena says, pulling him out of his reverie. She leans close to him, regarding him with an expectant look. "Come on, Newt, let's continue compiling notes for your next edition, yes?" She offers him a hand to help him up.

Newt is unable to help the small twitch of a smile, taking her hand. Despite the fact he's been turned down for the travel ban lifting, Athena quickly distracts him and reminds him of other things. It's so casual in how she pulls him along.

It's when they're stripped of their outer coats and jackets that Athena asks when they're heading back into the basement. "Did they lift the travel ban? I'm sorry—I didn't get to ask you."

"They didn't lift it," he states bluntly.

"Why not?"

He doesn't respond and Athena doesn't press the inquiry. It's only when they've spent some time in the basement, taking care of the magical creatures, and have finally settled down for the evening to overlook where the kelpie's habitat that Athena speaks up.

"I think I'm going to go to Paris, Newt."

Newt looks up from staring at the makeshift scenery to where Athena is sitting on the stairs. Though her attention isn't on him, he stiffly moves his head back to view the scenery. The sound of the water hitting the edge of the habitat is soothing, despite his worry that she's leaving.

"I need to see if I can find any leads of where they could've taken the eggs and I—" Athena takes a shaky breath and Newt turns his gaze back to her, moving until he crouches in front of her. Her hands are covering her face.

"Athena." His voice is soft, reassuring. "It's alright if you need to go."

She removes her hands from her face to regard him with a look, worried. For a moment, she doesn't say anything, opening her mouth before she closes it. Setting her lips into a line, she slowly nods and smiles. "Thanks, Newt."

For a moment, he contemplates asking her if he could come with her, but with the stark reminder from earlier in the day that he's still banned from traveling leaves him wondering. After all, he did say that he would go with her to find the eggs, and that's something that's remained unchanged. However, that means he's going to need to try again sooner rather than later to have his travel ban lifted.

They don't continue the conversation and they eventually retire to their rooms for the night. They spend the next few days like this, in limbo, and distracted, that he doesn't have the heart to ask when she would be leaving. After more than a decade of separation, he's almost disinclined on parting.

With this in mind, he decides to leave the next week to try again. However, this time, he's been summoned for something else altogether on top of his request for the travel ban to be lifted.

"What would the Aurors want with you?" Athena asks, watching as he sets the letter down on the kitchen table.

Newt thinks back to his brother's request of him joining the aurors so that he could lift the travel ban. With international jurisdiction, he'd have nothing to stop him. But, Theseus never explained why it's such a good idea for him to join. Well, aside from his "out-of-the-box" creativity.

He leans back into his seat, crossing his arms. "I can only imagine it has something to do with what Theseus has been telling me to do every time I've gone in."

"And what's that?"

"He's asking me to become an Auror," Newt says, lifting his gaze to Athena, briefly, before refocusing his attention on the table.

Athena doesn't say anything for a moment. "Is it because of me?" Her voice is quiet.

"I'd want to say yes, but I think there's something else Theseus isn't telling me, on top of whatever trouble you're in."

She's quiet for a moment longer than Newt expected that he lifts his gaze again to find her staring at the letter, hands clenching the back of the chair as she bites her lower lip.

"Why don't you go and find out?" she asks, at last, her voice quiet, looking up as she eases her grip.

"Pardon?"

"Go and find out what they want, and whatever trouble I'm supposedly in," Athena explains. "I know I told you that I didn't want you involved with my problems, but it looks like it wants you regardless of what I want." She sighs, lifting both of her hands to rubbing the back of her neck. "And this—this would tell me what they know versus what I can explain to you if you have any questions."

"Are you sure about this?" Newt asks after a moment, recollecting the envelope in his jacket. "The Council and the Ministry don't exactly see eye-to-eye."

She nods, crossing her arms across her chest. "Yes," she says with a flicker of concern. "I don't think the Ministry knows everything." Athena starts pacing.

Newt notices that every time Athena starts pacing, it's always under some sort of duress. Worst yet, when she starts twirling her bangle, the one entwined with a phoenix feather, it's worrisome. And he's watching her fiddle with it now.

He rises to stand, but she stops abruptly, facing him with a realization. "No, wait, I can't ask you to do that—I-I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I'm sorry—this is a terrible idea."

Blinking, he bows his head toward her, wanting to reassure her. "Now, if I remember right, I said that we were in this together, didn't I?" Newt asks, regarding her with an expectant look.

Athena makes a sheepish smile, relieved and her fiddling with the bangle stops along with her pacing. "Yes, you did."

He makes a small twitch of a smile.

"But," she says, frowning, and leaning close to him, "if anything goes wrong, you let me know, okay?"

Newt nods, averting his gaze.

With that set, Newt mentally prepares for the upcoming meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and let me know how you like it! Until next time! ♥


End file.
